Looking Glass
by Starr484
Summary: What will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Looking Glass Spoilers: Anything with the Tok'Ra, IN the Line of Duty Archive: SJD yes Summary: What if Jolinar had left something behind?  
Rating: PG Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Wow I actually started this one before In the Middle, but I just didn't know where to go with it until now. Isn't kinda funny how everyone in the fandom seems to hate Anise/Freya but she was only in a meager two eps lol? Enjoy! Feedback loved!  
  
Daniel's pace quickened down the corridors of the SGC, always on the lookout. A look to the left, then one to the right. There was no way that he couldn't prevail. He wouldn't allow it to happen.  
  
"DanielJackson!" Teal'c bellowed from down the hallway. Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to turn around, shocked that he had found him. He started walking at a faster pace when Teal'c turned down the hallway.  
  
"Teal'c! You found him!" Jack yelled from down the hallway that Daniel was walking down. Jack started to walk at Daniel with full speed.  
  
He was trapped, and he knew it. Looking around quickly, he picked the closest hallway and ran turned left down it, not caring what if he looked suspicious now. Teal'c and Jack both started jogging, trying to catch him. Then he saw his way out: the elevator. He quickly sprinted to it and hit the button. He nervously waited until the light blinked.  
  
"Ha ha! You thought you could get to me didn't you!" he gloated to his assailants. He smirked as he saw the confused looks on their faces, until their smirks grew larger than his.  
  
"Wha," he managed to squeeze out before he was hit from behind.  
  
"TAG! You're it!" Sam cried out as she smacked him upside the head. She joyfully squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, and Daniel? No tag backs." Jack walked up and congratulated his "Danny-boy" and laughed as Teal'c bowed his head to Sam in their triumph. That was, until they heard the ominous sound of their luitenent saying, "Unauthorized traveler!" They all scrambled back onto the elevator to see who was here.  
  
"This round is so not over." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.   
  
"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as she walked into the briefing room where her father was sitting with General Hammond.  
  
"Sam, I'm happy to see you too." He said his hello's to everyone else who walked in the room as they all took their seats.  
  
"Actually Sam, we're happy to see you for another reason too." She looked confused as Freya walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Major Carter. I hope my presence does not disturb you," she quickly said.  
  
"So Dad, what can I do for you?" she asked, choosing to ignore Freya.  
  
"Sam, we found a planet that we believe Jolinar used to go to to get away from everything."  
  
"That's great news," Daniel piped up.  
  
"Right. She may have hidden some information there that could be useful to us."  
  
"Ok. That would make sense. But what does this have to do with Carter?" Jack asked, always on his guard around Freya.  
  
"Well Colonel O'Neill, we have only found the planet, not the place that she went to. We believe that, with some help, that Major Carter could find her way back to Jolinar's place of rest."  
  
"With some help? The same type of help you tried to 'help' Martouf with?" Sam asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
"Sam…" her dad said trying to calm her down. Freya just let the comment roll off of her shoulders.  
  
"We could use a Tok'Ra memory recall device. I believe you have used them in the past."  
  
"Are they going to stop working half way through and kill someone?" Daniel said this time. SG-1 was not happy with her presence, and was letting her know it.  
  
"Now I don't want to hear any more bickering. Major, I cannot order you to take this assignment, but I believe that you do understand how helpful the information we gather could be." The General had had enough.  
  
"Yes sir I understand. As long as SG-1 comes along," she replied with a curt nod.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought otherwise." Jacob put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Meet in the gate room in one hour, and then you have a go."   
  
"Sam, are you gonna be ok with this?" Jacob asked as they were waiting for the coordinates to be dialed in.  
  
"Yeah sure Dad. Why wouldn't I be?" She was fiddling with last minute adjustments on her pack.  
  
"Sam I know you aren't naive. This is going to be really stressful on your mind. If you need help or need to stop-" he started.  
  
"No Dad. I've been through stuff like this before. No big deal," she said as she cut him off. Then they both faced the gate when they heard the tell-tale sign, and walked through.  
  
"There's no place like home!" O'Neill exclaimed as he walked through the wormhole, trying to joke about Jolinar's personal escape.  
  
"That's really not funny sir. It's actually offensive," Carter stated as she stood next to him. He was so shocked and upset he immediately looked at her. She smiled at him and walked away, laughing at her own joke.  
  
"Why you little…" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"If you are ready, Major. We could like to start the process as soon as possible." Freya walked up to her with a box that held the memory recall device.  
  
"No time like the present. I'm assuming that we aren't using the screen to watch on?" she asked as she took off her hat.  
  
"Not this time. I will put it on and let you walk around until you feel like you remember where you are." Sam cocked her head. Let her walk around? That's a little… odd.  
  
"You would allow MajorCarter to walk around?" Teal'c inquired, also thinking it was uncommon for such procedures to take place.  
  
"Hopefully, the area we are in will help jog her memory," Freya cleared.  
  
"So, don't go running over any cliffs now Carter," O'Neill berated jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, so let's just start this." Freya walked over to her and placed the device on her temple. She winced as the device connected to her.  
  
"I'm going to put it on the highest setting so that you can utilize the maximum memory usage." She used the second tool and turned it high.  
  
"Ow… Wait, I think I remember something! Oh god! Trees! They're everywhere! And they're green!" She pointed to the trees down the path from the Stargate in mock surprisement.  
  
"Sam! Not funny. And you've been spending way too much time around your CO." Her father was not amused by her outburst.  
  
"Hey…" Jack muttered to himself.  
  
"Sorry Dad. So, now what?"  
  
"I believe you are to start wandering around MajorCarter." Teal'c replied to her.  
  
"Right. So, feel like going for a walk anyone?"  
  
"I will stay at the gate with Freya. We're waiting for some more Tok'Ra to come through." Jacob started rummaging through his packs as SG-1 walked away.  
  
"So Sam, anything look familiar yet?" Daniel asked when they were sitting down. They had walked for a very long time that day, and since it was basically in circles, they really needed a break.  
  
"I don't know, kind of. Once you start traveling to different planets, they all start to look the same." She shrugged her shoulders and looked around.  
  
"Kind of? How encouraging is that?" Jack was starting to get annoyed. He hated working with the Tok'Ra, especially when they didn't have a plan. Just their luck, a mother ship would come down and get them.  
  
"Well Jack, you can't expect her to remember everything all at once. You should know about that. It takes time to let everything back in and the process it. After you process it…" Sam stopped listening to Daniel ramble on after the first sentence.  
  
Teal'c was the first to notice her. She was staring at something intently. Her eyes became fixed on this point, and her forehead burrowed in concentration. Teal'c, who was sitting across from her, turned around to see if there was something coming but saw nothing.  
  
"MajorCarter," he interrupted Daniel. They both looked at Teal'cs confused expression, then at her. Her head was cocked as if she was concentrating on what she saw. Without a word, she stood up and started walking.  
  
Even she didn't know where she was going. It was almost as if Jolinar had control of her body again. She couldn't speak out to say where she was headed, even if she knew. All she could do was follow, until she started to feel herself slip further and further into a trace that she couldn't get out of.  
  
"Carter!" Jack called after her. Completely ignoring him, she continued walking. They jogged a bit to catch her. Jack got in front of her to look at her.  
  
"There's no one in there," he muttered, not seeing any life in her usual vibrant eyes.  
  
"You mean she's in a trance."  
  
"Yeah same difference."  
  
"So we should probably follow her." Sam maneuvered through the woods like a pro, knowing where to turn and where not to turn, where to duck and where to step up. She could probably go through with her eyes closed. They had trouble keeping up with her. Daniel tripped over a random branch and would've fallen smack dab on his face had Teal'c not grabbed the back of his pack. Finally, she came to a large tree in the middle of a forested area. It didn't look like anything too special, but she was looking at it.  
  
"Is this is?" Daniel asked to no one in particular. They all started to look around the tree, just incase they were missing something. The tree was titanic. It could almost put some Redwoods to shame in California.  
  
"ColonelO'Neill!" Teal'c exclaimed. He rushed over to him just in time to see Sam walk up to the tree.  
  
"Carter!" She was still in her trance, and ignored him again. She walked up to the tree, and pressed a fake piece of bark which exposed a door. After pushing the door open, she walked in. Slowly, they followed her in.  
  
The secret hiding place was no longer secret. It was only a room, but it was all she needed. On the wall to the right side of the entrance was a large bed, taking up the length of the wall. Across the room from it was a desk full of doohickeys. No doubt Freya couldn't wait to get her hands on those. On the left side of the entrance was a huge mess. It looked like someone went through the room in haste and left everything for the owner to clean up.  
  
"What?" Coming out of her trance, Sam was confused. She looked around and let the safe blackness take her away.  
  
TBC! Feedback loved! 


	2. 2

Title: Looking Glass pt 2 Summary: The team continues on their search Rating: PG Spoilers: Anything with the Tok'ra Archive: SJD yes Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Ok I know it's short but it's done. I still have 3 more pages I writing "right now" for my English. If anyone wants to compare notes on stereotypes of househusbands….. Hope you enjoy! Feedback loved!  
  
"I think she's coming around." Sam heard someone's muffled expression.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned. She tried to open her eyes, and she first thought someone poured syrup on her eyelids.  
  
"Give her some air," she heard more clearly.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Successfully, she opened her eyes and they stayed open. Her dad was kneeling above her, looking down. That's when she realized she was laying on her back on the cold ground. The rest of her team was also crouched down, looking down at her.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that," Jack said to her. Concern was etched into everyone's face.  
  
'The last thing we need is another alien trying to make contact,' Daniel thought.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Jacob asked. She ran her hand through her hair as she sat up. Jacob helped her by holding onto her back, and Jack grabbed a hold of her arm.  
  
"Um, the last thing? Ah, we were going to take a break for a minute, and," she started. She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her face, rubbing her hands over it, trying to remember.  
  
"It's ok Sam. You may not remember everything right away. Do you know where we are?" She looked around her teammates who kept very close to her.  
  
"Outside somewhere obviously. Um, we were looking for Jolinar's hiding place or something. Did we find it?" she asked.  
  
"Well we didn't, but you did," Daniel told her. At the confused expression on her face, he continued. "We were just sitting down for a second and then you went into some type of trance and led us here. Inside that tree," he pointed to it, "is Jolinar's place. I guess the memories coming back at the same time was too much and you passed out." She winced when she found out she passed out.  
  
'Good one Sam!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Jack asked her, still holding on to her arm.  
  
"Sure, I guess. So this is it?" she asked, trying to divert the attention from her to something else.  
  
"This is it. We want to go through everything. There seems to be enough doohickeys in here to keep you occupied for a few years," Jack said as he grinned at her. She smiled back, letting her dad help her up.  
  
"Sam, are you sure you want to go back in?" Daniel asked as soon as she started in the same direction as her fellow team mates.  
  
"Of course Daniel. I'm probably the only one who knows anything about anything in here, at least on some level. And as long as I'm not on that lever right now, I should be fine." She walked into the room again, but as herself this time. She saw the same things as last time, but they were clearer to see.  
  
"Is that a hand device?" she asked as allowed the scientist to overtake her as has happened on so many occasions.  
  
"Welcome back Carter," Jack said quietly as she sat down on a log next to him. It was dark by the time her dad persuaded her out of Jolinar's room.  
  
"Sir. Jolinar had the most amazing things in there! A few healing devices, two hand devices, and OH! The crystals! There are so many!" Her voice elevated as she spoke, and her hands were in the air as if almost drawing out the crystals for all to see.  
  
"Carter," Jack started his voice in a warning.  
  
"They can be used to create tunnels, for the X-303, for a DHD," she started, ignoring her commanding officer.  
  
"Carter!" he yelled more forcefully this time. She stopped immediately, and her hands full directly into her lap.  
  
"Sir?" she asked, obviously surprised with wide eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of not thinking for a few hours Carter," he elaborated on his earlier greeting. She smiled at him before looking down.  
  
"Yes sir," she said with a laugh in her voice.  
  
"Why do you do that?" he asked, almost shocked it came out.  
  
"Do what? Talk about science?" she asked.  
  
"No. When you smile. You always look down as if you're hiding it or something." She smiled, only to look back down again. "Ah! See! There you go again!" She laughed at him, still not looking up.  
  
"Is this better?" she asked, looking at him but trying to almost scowl at him. Which, he though was too cute because he knew she wanted to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her and they held their faces in those positions at each other for a moment.  
  
"Hey guy I was wondering… um… never mind…" Daniel stammered as she walked, turned, and walked away. When they looked at him, they still had their faces on. They turned back to each other and couldn't hold in the laughs that came out.  
  
"You shouldn't hide it Sam," he said as soon as he could breathe again.  
  
"Mission completed, sir. And it was a success on top of it!" Jack jovially joked as soon as they returned through the gate. They brought back all of the doohickeys and other "stuff" and Daniel called it back with them.  
  
"Good job. De-brief in an hour."   
  
"Starting already?" Daniel asked as he walked into Sam's lab. They had already been checked out and through the de-briefing, so Sam got to start playing with all of her new toys.  
  
"Indeed," she mimicked, looking up for a minute.  
  
"Hey, what was all of the other stuff on the left side of the room?" he asked.  
  
"I'm still not quite sure. It looks like plans almost, like she was going to attack someone or something. Actually, they are pretty thorough from what I've already seen. Maybe we can use some of them." Daniel walked over to where she was to look at the papers.  
  
"What's that? It almost looks like a gun or something," he said as he pointed to a picture. She nodded at him.  
  
"It is. I think she created a weapon to use against the Gou'uld and then created a plan to carry it out."  
  
"Wow," Daniel said with all sincerity.  
  
"I know. This stuff is pretty intense. I just don't want to get any hopes up." They both took a minute to sit back and just look at all of the information in front of them.  
  
"Do you know what this could mean Sam?" he asked.  
  
"We could win against the Gou'uld once and for all," she muttered.  
  
"I think we should tell Jack."  
  
"I'll go get my dad." They both sat there for a few extra seconds before moving. Could it be true? Could SG-1 defeat the Gou'uld once and for all?  
  
TBC… hahaha. Come on, my muse needs to eat! Feedback loved! 


	3. 3

Title: Looking Glass Pt 3 Rating: PG Summary: Can it be true?  
Spoilers: Anything with the Tok'ra Archive: SJD yes Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews again. And in a technical note: I put dividers in between scenes in the last two chapters, and I'm unsure as to why they never showed up. Let's hope third time's the charm! If not let me know! Or let me know anyways, feedback is always loved!

"So, if I understand you correctly Major, if we could make this device we could possible defeat the Gou'uld once and for all?" General Hammond asked, his slow Texan drawl annunciating every word.

"Yes sir. With the help of the Tok'Ra, we could get it going." Sometimes, Jack was glad Sam wasn't like Daniel. Daniel would prattle on and on about something 'interesting' about the weapon. Now was one of those times he was really glad she wasn't like him.

"Do you have any time estimates?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Well sir, that's the great news. Jolinar already started it. All of the crystals were for the power source, and most of the, um, doohickeys," she stated as she cast a quick glace to her commanding officer who grinned at her, "were parts of the weapon. We just need to figure out how they go together." There was a second of silence before Hammond spoke again.

"Dismissed," he lightly said, excited that this might actually work.

The meeting they had was a week and a half ago. A week and a half of pure agony, the torture was almost unbearable. Give her a fight against a hand device any day.

"MajorCarter. How is the device coming?" Teal'c asked as he walked into the lab she was working in. Her lab was too small to fit all of the people who wanted in on the project.

"I swear to God Teal'c, I'm gonna rip all of my hair out," she started, grumbling under her breath.

"As you know, I am willing to make any sacrifices for my team, regardless of the situation. Taking care of a problem for would be worth any ill consequences." She slowly turned her head to look at him, and she gave a good gut wrenching laugh when she saw his joking smile.

"As tempting as that is Teal'c, I unfortunately still need Freya's help." She leaned in closer so only he could hear her. "But I'll keep it in mind for when we're done here." He did his trademark nod, happy that he managed to break her tension for a while.

Jack was worried. He heard from one of the lab techs that Sam decided to go to the infirmary for a while. He couldn't remember the last time she went willingly. Much less the last time she willingly admitted that she didn't feel well. So just incase something was horribly wrong, he informed her dad, who just so happened to be with the General. Turning into the infirmary, he expected to see her lying on a bed with an IV hooked up and all kinds of monitors going. He saw nothing. He turned his head both ways to see if she was hiding somewhere, but saw nothing. Then he heard it.

"Mfrph…" the all too familiar voice squeezed out. Snapping back to the front, he realized there was a curtain drawn. Walking towards it, he expected to see something bad. Slowly, he pulled back the curtain only to be shocked.

She was just asleep. On her side facing the wall (which was currently facing him), knees drawn up and arm under head, she was asleep. He let go of the breath he had been holding and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

He was quite content to stay there and watch her. Not to be a stalker, but he loved these moments when he could see her at her truest form. No walls built, no guards up, completely unadulterated. She scrunched her eyebrows in frustration, or pain, he couldn't decide which. Her incoherent mumbling came back, and was getting louder. "Sam. Time to wake up. Sam!" he said to her, shaking her shoulder softly. Her eyes snapped open, unaware of where she was. It was so sudden Jack involuntarily jumped back a bit. She smiled as recognition sank in and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Martouf, shal'ka mein," she said while smiling at him. Now he was mad. He jerked her hand away from his face and grabbed her shoulders.

"Major Carter! Are you still in there?" he asked in his Colonel voice. It took a second, but everything sank in.

"Sir. Um, what's going on?" she asked, completely phased by her surroundings.

"Just, stay where you are," he snapped over his shoulder as he began to walk away. "Don't move!" he added more forcefully. He marched into the hall, hoping to see Jacob and Hammond. His wishes were granted, with an extra condition; Sam's worst nightmare.

"So you know what just happened?" he demanded, caring less that he was yelling at his commanding officer.

"Colonel, calm down. What's going on?" Hammond said immediately.

"This is all her fault!" he yelled as he pointed to Freya.

"Excuse me Colonel, how is it my fault?" she asked in her own drawl.

"Isn't everything?" he hissed.

"Hey! What's going on out here?!" Janet yelled as quietly as possible.

"Doctor, I want to know the same thing," Hammond replied, trying to calm down the situation.

"All I know is Carter went to the infirmary for some reason, which is very unlike her, she finally sleeps, and wakes up talking Gou'uld," Jack replied through gritted teeth.

"She was speaking Gou'uld? What did she say?" Jacob asked, speaking for the first time.

"Ah I don't remember. She called me Martouf and said something like Shaka mine or something."

"Shal'ka mein?" Jacob prompted, almost surprised to hear those words again.

"Yeah that could be it," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"When I came into the infirmary, one of the nurses told me that Major Carter wanted something for a headache, but when I went out to where she was, she was asleep. I decided that was the best thing medically for her at the moment," Janet provided, trying to calm down the situation.

"Yes Jack, you're right. Going to the infirmary voluntarily is something Sam doesn't do often. But Jolinar would. When Jolinar wasn't feeling a hundred percent, she would go to the infirmary and Martouf would go with her. Whoever would check her over would say she needed a break, some time off. She and Martouf would leave, to her place that we just found. She'd come back as good as new."

"So you think when she went back there it triggered Jolinar's memories?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Just one more question. What does shal'ka mein mean?" Jack asked.

"It was their pet name for each other. It means 'my love'".

"Great, just great." 

"Carter! What are you doing back working again?" Jack asked, finding her a few hours later after Sam was released.

"We've gotta get this done soon sir," she said, not even looking up.

"I can see the stress writing all over your body. You have to take it easy." He knew he wasn't getting through to her.

"We're close sir. But I think there's a problem." He nodded for her to continue as she finally looked up. "Since Jolinar's room was ransacked, we might have some missing information. I think we need to go back and look for more of her work." She finally met his eyes. He could see the desperation in them. As soon as the work was over, she could try to repress the memories again. He understood.

"I'll go talk to Hammond. It shouldn't be a problem," he answered softly, letting her know he knew her ulterior motives.

"Thanks," she almost whispered as she looked back down.

"Sam," he softly said and he walked over to her in the deserted lab, "don't hide from us. We're here for you. It's gonna be tough, we know it. Please, don't hide." He covered her hand with his own. She looked at it for a second before responding.

"Sometimes hiding is the only way to keep your sanity," she whispered. He interlaced his fingers with hers and held them that way for a brief second.

"I'll go talk to Hammond." 

"O'Neill. Should you not be preparing for the mission?" Teal'c asked. Jack was in the weight room beating the hell out of a bag.

"It's not for another four hours." He went a few more rounds while Teal'c stood patiently. "Well if you're just gonna stand there you could at least hold the bag." He silently acquiesced.

"You seem have pent up aggression O'Neill," Teal'c observed when he felt himself almost being pushed back with the bag. Almost-he was a Jaffa after all. He only grunted as a response.

"Could it be the presence of a certain Tok'Ra operative?" he guessed.

"That too." Teal'c learned that sometimes the best way to make people talk was to not say anything at all. Jack finally stopped hitting the bag. He sighed loudly and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Holding onto the bad to bend over, he tried to catch his breath.

"She called me Martouf."

"MajorCarter."

"Yes Carter," he snipped.

"She knows he is dead."

"Yeah I know that Teal'c. But when she woke up she said Martouf my love, but in Gou'uld." He let out another sigh, knowing that the situation shouldn't bother him.

"It seems that Jolinar is controlling her mind, but I still believe that MajorCarter has control of her heart. Otherwise she would not have said shal'ka mein." They looked eye to eye for the first time. Teal'c smiled his smile as Jack let out a little chuckle. No thanks were needed. Jack walked out of the room, patting Teal'c on the back and guiding him along.

TBC….. Much more to come! Feedback appreciated! 


	4. 4

Title: Looking Glass pt 4 Rating: PG-13, hard concepts Summary: Sam has to deal with the memories coming back Spoilers: Anything with Tok'Ra Archive: SJD yes Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Wow! Thanks to everyone who gave feedback! It was so encouraging! So, for your reward, another chapter! I'm trying to take it in a little more shippier turn, let me know what you think. Thanks again!

"Hey Sam, are you ready to go?" Daniel asked as he walked back into Jolinar's room, only to find her sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. They had already collected everything the needed to make the weapon, and Jack wanted to head back home. Slowly, he sat down next to her.

"It's all so fresh now," she told him, still not looking up.

"Jolinar's life?"

"Well that. And Martouf," she whispered. He nodded to her.

"It's tough, isn't it?"

"I mean, I know he's dead. I mourned him. But she never had the chance. He is still very much alive to her. I can just look around this room and see him. Smiling at her from the desk, putting the papers back in order over where they were ransacked. Oh, and, um, you might want to watch where you're sitting," she explained. At the last one she finally looked up at him with apologetic eyes. He just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's been a while. So, is it like she's back in there?" he inquired. She took a deep breath, and he knew he was in for an explanation.

"I'm guessing that what I'm experiencing now is more like what a true Tok'Ra relationship is like. When Jolinar was in me, she never gave me the chance to talk, well, not much. But now, I have her memories and I think a certain way, almost like she's telling me new information that I'd never known before."

"Hey, do you know why the left side of the room was ransacked?"

"Honestly, I think she was in a hurry to leave here with something and possibly knew she wasn't coming back." They sat for a moment in comfortable silence before she spoke again. "Come on. We've got a war to win." 

"So if we move the red and the blue crystals around, that should set off a new charge of energy," Sam said to whoever was in the lab. Currently, that was her dad, Freya, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack. They all knew that one of the best ways that she could figure something out is if she could talk about it, and try theories out on people. She was trying them out on Jacob and Freya. The latter were there for support and to keep Freya in line.

"I believe that is incorrect, Major Carter," Freya started in again.

"Of course it is! The last three attempts were 'incorrect' for your standards! If we had just finished them who knows! We could be done by now. But no, let's so what YOU say!" she snapped at Freya. Her breaking point had been last week.

"Major Carter you do not fully understand our technology-" she started only to be cut off.

"Oh of course I don't! That's why you don't come running to me whenever you have a problem. Test your own damn armbands next time!" Sam was yelling as loud as Freya was.

"Hey! Just calm down!" Jacob tried. The male counterparts of SG-1 just looked at the scene before them. They knew Freya had it coming. Hell, they had wanted to be the one yelling at her before.

"This isn't even about the weapon, is it? You are just jealous," Sam accused, her eyes narrowing and finger pointing.

"Of what?"

"Martouf! I remember the way you used to look at him. I wasn't stupid! You were glad when I was gone so you could have him for yourself! Then he moved on to someone else so what do you do? Try to get everyone killed with armbands! And when that failed you just had to kill him yourself!"

"I never had intentions for him!" Freya yelled back defending herself.

"Oh yes you did! Don't you remember when you first came to the Tok'Ra? 'My people aren't afraid to hide our feelings,'" Sam mimicked with a high voice.

"ENOUGH!" Selmak bellowed. Both women snapped their heads towards Jacob with wide eyes, their pupils dilated. Sam's fists were clenched.

"Sammy," he dad said, almost in shock. That's when it sank in. She was Samantha Carter, not a Tok'Ra.

"Excuseme," she mumbled as she rushed out of the room. In a blind haze, she walked down the corridor until she found a bathroom. Pushing the door open, she walked over to a sink and put her hands on both sides of it and held her head down, catching her breath. She looked into the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes. Turning the water to cold, she rinsed her face off. When she looked back up, she almost jumped back. It wasn't her reflection in the mirror, it was Jolinar's. She moved her hand to touch the mirror to see if it was a trick, and looked back in shock when she saw the hand on the mirror mimic her own. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to regain her mental balance.

"When I open my eyes, I will be in the mirror." Slowly, she re-opened her eyes. Only there were different ones looking back at her. Letting out a scream, she hit the mirror with the outside of her fist, over and over until the looking glass was shattered, lying in a million pieces on the ground. It would never trick her again.

"Picking fights again Carter, are we?" Jack joked as he walked into the infirmary. Usually, even when she was in a bad mood, she attempted a smile at his jokes. It didn't even look like it registered with her. He took a moment to look at her; she was bent over, her back hunched. Her right hand was bandaged and being cradled in her left. "Uh-oh,' he thought.

"Sam," he called softly. Still not responding, he decided to take action. He sat down next to her, not caring who could see them. Even though he sat on her left side, he took her right hand in his and touched the bandage.

"What happened?" he asked again, still soft.

"She kept looking at me. In the mirror. She wouldn't leave," she muttered. He had to admit- he didn't know what she was going through. He never had multiple personalities that he had to deal with. But he knew that he would help her with anything.

"It's going to be ok." It was the same thing Cassie said to her the first time around, and Sam believed her then. Why shouldn't she the second time? Sam leaned on to Jack for support; she was going to need every type she could get. He absently ran his right hand up and down her right arm, and allowed her to lean on him.

"Anything you need Sam just let me know. Just don't hide from me." 

"Oh my god," Sam exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Jacob asked, panicked. He had been very worried about her ever since she lost her senses two weeks ago. After a lot of sleep and a day off in town to remind her just exactly who she was, she came back to the project with a new devotion.

"Oh wow. I think, Dad, I think it works." She tore her sight away from the glowing modified gun to Jacob, who was still looking at it.

"It kind of works like a Zat. I mean, it's basically a larger version of one," she explained in the briefing room later that hour.

"The main difference is that, well, there are tons of them! It has its own personal shield, it still fires zats, but the user can switch it to this new form of energy. It's enough to take out a personal shield that any Gou'uld would typically use when protecting themselves against the zat blast." General Hammond was ecstatic. Not just about the new weapon, but about his Major. After the frightening afternoon, she realized what she needed to do to get the project done, be herself. The sparkle that she usually claimed while working on a new project was there again.

"What do you suggest then Major?" he asked. If possible, she sat even straighter in her seat. Putting the new weapon on the table, she freed her hands so she could use them for her explanation. She was a hand talker, it could be interesting sometimes.

"Well, sir, Ba'al moved to a new planet, P3X-272, without the majority of his armies. I think he's going to try and set up a new base camp there. The first rule of war is, to win, take out the general. Uh, no offense General," she offered. He smiled in return. "With this weapon, we could easily defeat Ba'al. Taking out the rest of his army should be easy after that. Who knows how many more rebel Jaffa are within his ranks? And Ba'al is basically the only major system lord left. We've taken them all out! This war could end soon." She took a breath- wow could she talk a lot. The General looked around for a moment.

"Colonel?" Hammond wanted his advice. Not that he would necessarily follow it, but it was always a positive input.

"I think it's a feasible plan sir," he stated. Hammond nodded, his decision made.

TBC!! Feedback loved! 


	5. 5

Title: Looking Glass pt 5 Rating: PG-13 for language Spoilers: Anything with Tok'ra, Divide and Conquer, Entity Archive: SJD yes Summary:  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Wow guys thanks for the whole two reviews…. (SG-1 Fanfic and SJDM12, thanks a ton again!) I just took a while to update cause I really had no motivation. Again, I don't know what's going on with the breaks so I'm going to try something new. I know that can get really confusing…. Sorry!! Ah well here we go! Feedback loved!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SG teams 1, 2,4,5,8, and 16 were all squeezed into the gate room, ready for the battle of their lives. They all knew what the impact of the outcome would be. If they won, the fighting could be over for good; the war would be theirs. If Ba'al won, Earth was lost. They were the last line of defense between Earth and the evil that surrounded it. Hammond walked into the room, and his heart fluttered. He was as terrified as they were. Over the years, he managed to grow relationships with everyone on the base, how minute or large it was it was still a relationship. And now he was sending them to almost certain death. Almost all the teams were going out which really scared him. If they did lose, Earth was going to be short of the most capable people to fight the good fight, and could lead to its ultimate decline. Standing at the underneath the control room, everyone stood at attention for him.

"Today will chance Earth's history forever. It will either be one were we finally knew that we were free from Gou'uld wrath, or the day abomination came about. I have had the distinct honor of serving with each and every one of you. And I can't tell you how proud I am to say that I had the chance to lead you." While he was speaking, the Stargate started up. "I know you are all scared. You wouldn't be human if you weren't. And I hope to God that I see each and every one of your face's smiling and cheering when you return." The kawoosh that came from behind them filled everyone with a sense of nostalgia. "Good luck and God's speed. You have a go."

The room thundered alive with team leaders yelling, "Go go go! Move move move! Let's go!" The room thundered alive with the sounds of footfalls and the boots of the soldiers reverberating off of the ramp. The room thundered alive with the hope and the eternal optimism that the people under his command seemed to live by. The room thundered alive.

(Scene Change)

The argument over the gun was easily won by Sam before they left.

Flashback

"So, do you wanna show me how to use this thing?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together and eyeing up the gun.

"Well, actually sir, I'm going to use it," Sam retorted surprising him.

"Excuse me?" he begged, raising an eyebrow. That wasn't fair. If there was a new gun he wanted to play with it.

"Well first off, since I'm the one who created most of it, I know it's strengths and weaknesses better than anyone, probably better than Jolinar did. And second off, it was created with different Gou'uld technology which would require Naquida in your blood. Third off, you have to be able to harness the use of the Naquida." She rattled off the reasons so fast he just looked at her. His head was lowered and his eyes looking up, a sure sign that he lost her. Instead of re-asking her, he simply turned to Jacob who was standing in the lab with them.

"She's right Jack. She'd be the best bet of using it out in the field. She'd probably be better at using it than me," Jacob offered.

"Well if you put it that way… Well Carter I'm not leaving your six in that case." She already knew that, but of course she never eluded it to him.

"Thank you sir," she smiled at him. He smiled back as his eyes bore into her. He would never leave her behind, or out of his protection until he was externally forced to. And he knew she never would either. The unspoken emotions did not go unseen by Jacob, who opted not to say anything at that moment; rather, he just turned his back to them and started tinkering on the nearest thing he could find on the table.

"Just don't hide from me out there," he whispered.

End Flashback

(Scene Change)

There were no Jaffa standing guard at the gate when the arrived, as they expected. There were going to be hardly any there at the time. It was only going to be Ba'al and a few dozen of his most trusted Jaffa to guard him. Unbeknownst to them, one of the trusted was also a Tok'Ra. The SGC couldn't have asked for a better set up.

Teams 4, 5, 8, and 14 stayed to guard the gate and keep base. Teams 16 and 2 ran ahead to spot any Jaffa who came to inspect the activation. They only had to take down 4 with no casualties of their own. SG1 and Jacob kept behind a little to protect the gun. The three teams made it all the way through the forest Ba'al chose for protection before they spotted his ship.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked. He was answered with a round of nods, and everyone moving into attack stance, low to the ground but ready to run.

"Alright just like we said before. SG-16, you guard the outside of the ship and alert us if anything or anyone even moves. SG-2, you come inside with us until we split up and then you plant the C4 if we need it." The plan was not to trash the ship. If possible, they would have kept it and used it themselves. Jack was a little amused that the Marines were following his orders with tack and respect.

"Alright, Carter, don't get out of my sight. Move out!"

(Scene Change)

SG-1 and 2 were moving like foxes through the halls, quiet and undetectable. The Jaffa they did see were surprised and easily eliminated. From the schematics of the ship they received, they were coming up to Ba'al chamber soon. Then, the radio clicked three times, signaling that SG-8 needed contact.

"Yeah, O'Neill here," Jack replied after checking the area.

"Sir we have a situation out here. You might want to look out a window to the eastern side." Jack just sighed and moved, thankful that they were luckily on the eastern side of the ship.

"Holy shit," he muttered. Before he knew it, his team was looking out the window with him.

"Oh my God," Sam muttered, jaw dropped. Ba'al must've been tipped off. He had what looked like his entire fleet flying toward his ship. They knew Ba'al had the largest fleet out there, but this was huge. It looked almost as if the fleet was a huge swarm of bees. It covered the sun, and the ground became dark.

"This is so not good." Within two seconds, the teams guarding the Gate were yelling into the radio, half of them running toward their fellow team members for back up. SG-16 was going to need some back up. The other half were setting up explosives around the gate.

"We gotta go try to get this done quickly people," Jack stated as he turned around, blocked by the 7 other people looking out of the window. They all snapped their heads to attention when Jack raised his P-90 in their direction.

"Why Colonel O'Neill. How lovely of you to come visit me," Ba'al slithered at them. He casually walked forward, his usual gown worn, not to disappoint anyone who hadn't met him yet.

"Ba'al! How ya doin! It's been while. How's the wife and kids?" he yelled. Quietly, he turned to Carter, who was on his right, and whispered, "Carter, now."

"Yes, Colonel. It has been while." He raised his hand and knocked everyone to the ground with his hand device before she had the chance. While they recovered, he snatched Sam by her hair.

"Let her go!" Jack yelled, jumping on his feet. Ba'al held her in front of him as a shield.

"Use the gun!" she yelled to him. He looked down at his feet and saw it lying there. He looked over a Jacob, who was knocked out by the blast. Jacob would have a better chance of using it than he would. SG-2 were starting to come around, but Daniel and Teal'c were out as well. Picking up the gun, he aimed it at the both of them.

"Shoot it!" she yelled again.

"If you shoot it you kill her O'Neill!" Little did Ba'al know it would kill him too. He didn't know what the new gun was. Ba'al held his arm tighter around her neck, making her gasp for air. Her hands flew to his arm, trying to pull it off in vain.

"Jack shoot the damn gun!" He could hear his heart beat in his ears, which was the only noise he could hear. Time seemed to stop as he looked at Sam. The only other times he felt like this is when he was looking at her from the other side of a force field, and when he had to kill the entity. This was different though, he would be killing her, her soul, her life, not something inside of her. Everything they ever wanted to say to each other, everything they ever felt for each other was shoved into that one moment. She curtly nodded her head once, and he knew it was time. Holding up the gun, he aimed at them. When he knew that he had a perfect target, he closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

TBC…. Feedback loved! 


	6. 6

Title: Looking Glass pt 6 Rating: R- torture and Sam whumping.  
Spoilers: Tok'Ra, Metamorphosis, the Abyss Archive: SJD yes Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: lol sorry about the last AN. I was in a grouchy mood. I just usually try to send out feedback a lot to the stories I like and I thought that either A) no one liked it or B) I was always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Ok about I don't know what's going on technically there, but I really hope that the scene breakers show up. I spent seriously an hour last night trying to jerry-rig something to work with it, but I became VERY frustrated and said "FUGGADABOUDIT!" If they don't show up, I'll shake my fist in a very threatening manner at the screen. That'll show 'em. As always, feedback loved! 

When he opened up his eyes, he expected, well, something. He didn't know if he should expect to see her dead, to see her vaporized, or to see her head spinning in a complete circle Exorcist style. They never tested the gun on a Gou'ald before, but Sam became an expert of blowing up watermelons, so this was an experiment.

But he didn't expect to see what he saw.

"Well Colonel?" Ba'al asked. He stared at Ba'al, then Sam, who was very much alive and as shocked as him, and at the gun. Nothing happened. Not the same way it lit up when she shot it, not even a noise. Nothing!

"What the hell," he said. He held the gun out at arm's length to see it clearly.

"Jaffa! Take them to the holding cell!" Ba'al barked at his servants.

"Like hell!" Jack yelled. There was no way he was going to let her go with him. Maybourne didn't even deserve what Ba'al had to give.

"It's alright sir," she said calmly, trying to smooth his nerves. Only she would do that to him, try to make him feel better when she was facing certain death. She did the same thing back to him in Nirriti's cell.

"Yes, run along Colonel. The Major and I have some catching up to do." Ba'al ran his hand along her cheekbone, and he could see it was taking everything out of her not to fight back. She looked him hard in the eye.

'I don't want you to do anything stupid, just get me out of there,' she thought.

'Don't do anything stupid. Just hang on, I'll get you out of there. But when the time comes, just don't hide if you're hurt from me,' he thought back. Their communication was broken when Ba'al dragged her away down the hall.

Those who were well enough to walk were shoved, and those who were still passed out were dragged. They reached a cell that Jack was faaaar too familiar with.

"Just trust me guys," Jack said as they all looked at him quizzically. He walked to the back of the room and planted his rear on the wall, knowing what vertigo was coming. They trusted him, even when he was acting a little out of the ordinary. SG-2 weren't fools, they knew about the time he spent in there. When the room turned on its side, they held on to Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel so they wouldn't fall.

"So, Colonel," Matters, the newest CO of SG-2 asked, "what do you think will happen with Carter?" Jack, who just stood up, grimaced.

"I don't know," he lied. 

"Well well well Major Carter we finally meet," Ba'al said as he walked around a table full of tools in his lab. Sam was being held up by a gravity generator, the same one her CO had been in.

"Yep," was all she said back. She knew that Jack liked to use his best tool, sarcasm, against whoever happened to capture them that particular moment, but she also knew how Gou'ald and non-Gou'alds alike responded to it. It would only come when necessary.

"What, no quick come back?" He noticed. "So, what brings you here?" His tone was frightening casual, as if they were two friends meeting on a random street. She only kept her stare straight in front of her, not responding to anything.

"Don't feel like talking, Major? Well that can be fixed." He walked over to his table and picked up a vial. After carefully opening the top, so not to spill anything, he turned it sideways and let his gravity do the work.

The acid flew towards Sam, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her eyes grew wide with anticipation, knowing it was going to hurt. When it first hit her, she tried to crunch up into a ball as much as possible and hold out the scream that was threatening to come out. It was only a few drops, but enough to cause pain. After the few seconds it took for her to recover, she silently put on her soldier face again, and started to stare forward.

"You are much like your leader," he said before he turned the vile again, emptying almost half of its contents.

'Why is everything black?' Daniel thought for a moment, trying to take in his new surroundings. 'Oh, I have my eyes closed. Duh.' He slowly opened up his eyes, and realized he liked it better with them closed.

"Holy crap," he said as he took his arm and threw it over his face to protect his eyes. Then he let out a hearty groan.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Jack muttered. Teal'c and Jacob looked like they had both just woken up, Daniel noted.

"What happened," Jacob asked.

"While you three were taking a nap, we were captured."

"Where is MajorCarter?"

"Ba'al has her," Jack quietly admitted, having to look down at his hands that were currently sitting in his lap.

"What? Ba'al has her? How did that happen?" Jacob almost yelled.

"Goddamn Jacob it's not I handed her over willingly or anything! He snatched her up before I had a chance to do anything," Jack snapped back, his eyes ablaze on Jacob. Jacob nodded in acknowledgement. There was no one else that he knew that knew how horrific it was to be captured by Ba'al other than Jack.

"And the gun didn't work either," Matters volunteered.

"What do you mean the gun doesn't work?" Jacob asked quickly.

"I had the opportunity to use it, and it wouldn't engage," Jack said, suddenly looking back down at his hands.

"Wait, Jack. How come you didn't just let Sam use it if you were going to shoot Ba'al?" Daniel asked.

"Ba'al had her. I had the opportunity to take him down, but she was in the way. I still tried, but nothing happened." Jack used his best authoritative voice he could. He tended to use that a lot with Daniel, especially in situations when he made a military decision that Daniel thought was un-humanistic. Daniel's head moved back in shock, but he didn't say anything.

Neither did Jacob, who Jack was refusing to look at that moment. Anything that would have been discussed about the situation was gone after they heard someone screaming, screaming like they were dying. Everyone in the cell looked to the entrance way towards the pitiful sound. Not a word was muttered. Everyone knew who the scream was coming from.

Sam awoke in peace. Everything around her was white and calming, and she felt the warmest she had in a long time. Where ever she was, she could've stayed there for a while. But as soon as her ceiling moved, the harsh reality seeped its cold hands into her veins, making her blood run cold.

She had never woken up in a sarcophagus before. She looked back down at her BDU jacket. The knife holes were still there, as were the acid marks and blood stains. She felt the holes with her hands, and stuck her fingers through them. The wounds were miraculously healed.

"Welcome back, Major. Feel like talking yet?" Ba'al asked, who had her right knee perched on the top of the sarcophagus, and had his arms crossed over each other, resting on his leg. She gave him a look that sent most new recruits running away, but he didn't even flinch.

"Alright, I'll give you some time to think about what you did," he chided her. 

Three Jaffa escorted her to the same cell her comrades were being held in. Jack guided everyone on how to stand when the put the cell the other way.

"What did he do Sam?" her dad asked immediately after everyone was re-settled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. What's the situation, sir?" she asked Jack, avoiding her father's question. She tried to keep her arms in front of her so no one would notice the holes in her jacket.

"Basically? We're stuck here until someone thinks of something. You have any ideas?" he asked hopefully. She ruefully shook her head no. So, they sat for about an hour. An hour as pure as the torture Sam just endured with Ba'al when her father kept asking questions. Jack knew better. He knew what happened, and that she wouldn't want to talk about it. Jacob finally got the hint, and just settled for sitting next to her.

When they heard the tell-tall clanks of the Jaffa's body armor, Sam's face paled. Her eyes went wide, and those sitting by her could hear the tiny hitch in her breath. But she just put on her brave soldier face before anyone other than SG-1 could notice. Everyone took position again.

"Ba'al demands the female." Before Jack could even put up a fight, she grabbed his clenched fist and held it for a second, looking at him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew what she was going through, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. She walked out of the cell without a glance back, knowing it was easier for everyone that way.

She didn't know how much more she was going to be able to take. He finished with the first vial of acid, and was almost done with the second. She had three knives protruding out of her chest.

"Why are you here?" he demanded once again. His tone was no longer friendly; he was getting mad. Now was the time to use her CO's weapon.

"Well it looked like a lovely day for a picnic, and we thought, 'Oh what the hell! Let's go visit Ba'al!" she snapped! The side of his mouth twitched, almost a smile.

"I know you're leader can speak in such ways. I was beginning to wonder if you could as well. What's the real reason you're here?" he asked as he picked up another knife and let it dangle precariously in the gravity pull.

"To kill your sorry ass," she grunted. He let the knife fly and collide in her stomach. She couldn't help the gut-wrenching scream that flew out. Ba'al walked up to her left side, not wanting to get pulled in with her. He stroked her left cheek again, ever so softly.

"I don't think that will ever happen Major," he said as his eyes glowed, leaving the room. This was one of the worst torture tactics he knew; let them wait for their own death.

When they heard the clanks again, the assumed that Sam was with the guards. Much to their dismay, there was only one guard and no Sam. He started futzing with the commands, so they all prepared for the change in vertigo.

"Selmak, it is pleasing to see you well," the guard regarded him and they reached the front of the cell. Jacob looked down and let his counterpart take over, happy to finally see the Tok'Ra.

"Het'ur, it's very pleasing to see you as well," he replied as he bowed his head to him.

"If you follow me, I can lead you to your weapons and you're teammate." Het'ur turned on his heel, with everyone close behind.

"Het'ur, do you know what has happened with the rest of the SG teams?" Teal'c asked quietly. They were finished sneaking through the halls again, and were loading themselves up with their own weapons.

"From my knowledge, they have been captured, but are being held until Ba'al gains sufficient intelligence from Major Carter."

"Alright, SG-2 you go with him and get the rest of the teams out and ready to go. We're going to go for Carter. I'll make contact when we're ready to meet." He nodded and turned away.

"Colonel," Matters called. "How are you going to find her?" They didn't miss the flash of painful memories pass his eyes.

"I know the way." 

The itsy bitsy spider, climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the wall again!

Sam silently cursed herself. She knew her time was coming to an end. She could feel the life seeping out of her along with her blood. And here she was, in her last moments, with a child's song stuck in her head. She always thought that when it was coming to an end, she would think of everyone she loved and cared about. Her dad, Daniel, Teal'c, the Colonel. Oh yes, the Colonel. Unfortunately, she didn't limit her time thinking about him to only when she was about to die.

The colors started to fade in and out before they became completely gray. She felt like she was watching TV, but the reception was horrible. Her view was becoming more and more blurry every second. Luckily, the pain was starting to finally dull away.

TBC…. Well you know me! I love my cliff hangers!!! Feedback is loved! 


	7. 7

Title: Looking Glass pt 7 Rating: R, torture and pain talk.  
Spoilers: Tok'ra, Solitudes, Need Archive: SJD yes Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me AN: Omg I was soo mad. I had three and a half pages done, 3.5 REALLY GOOD PAGES done, and BOOM! My comp freaked out and DELETED them! That was actually about 5 min. ago, and I'm sill fuming!!! Ok but now it's another day and I got to hug the world's smallest midget, which made me really happy lol. But I hope you all enjoy this one, feedback loved!

Jack ran fast and quietly through the hallways. The rest of his team almost had a hard time keeping up with him. He would randomly turn down hallways or into empty corridors. He paused outside of one door to let everyone catch up. They found him standing outside the room.

"Jack, are you going to be alright?" Jacob asked. Going back into that room was horrible enough, but having to go back with Sam in there, especially when they had no idea what her condition was, was even worse.

"Sure," he offered as he opened the door from the control panel outside of it. Daniel and Teal'c were in front, aiming their weapons incase they saw something. Ba'al wasn't by his table, so they moved in.

"Oh my god Sam," Daniel gasped. When he saw his friend, wanted to do nothing more than sink to his knees and throw up everything he had to eat in the last two weeks. Her body was still suspended in the gravity generator, but what they saw was bad.

Her head hung to the left side in a lull. There were three knives protruding out of her chest, and one in her stomach. The acid Ba'al used had changed the colors on her BDU's, but the colors were faded with the blood that was seeping out. Jack didn't need the second to asses the situation like Daniel had.

"Shut it off!" he barked. Daniel ran to meet Teal'c and Jacob who were both by the controls. Jacob couldn't look up at her, and Daniel wished he hadn't.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't care how just SHUT IT OFF!" he ordered, standing next to her as close as he could.

Teal'c went over to the tool table and knocked it over, sending everything spiraling to the ground. When the acid vials shattered, the contents burned away parts of the tools. He tried not to imagine what that would feel like. After three swings, Teal'c, using the table, finally shut off the generator. Jack was lightening fast when he ran in front of Sam to catch her when she fell down. He had some bad experiences with that himself. Luckily, he manages to catch her by her shoulders. All of the moving around and commotion seemed to jolt Sam awake from her almost eternal slumber.

"Huh?" she whispered groggily. Jack got down on one knee. His left knee was still up, bent 90 degrees in the air, and his right one was on the ground. He placed her upper torso on his left knee, and was nearly cradling her body.

"Shh Sam, everything's going to be alright," he cooed to her, trying to be reassuring but terrified himself.

"No, I can feel it coming. It's over," she whispered back. Her body was going into shock from the lack of blood.

"Sam listen to me. I need you to hang on alright?" he whispered back. He didn't dare speak any louder. His voice might break and the his emotions and self control might come flooding out.

"Jack," she whispered, reaching up with her left arm to cup his cheek. He leaned into it for a second before taking action.

"No," he said objectively. It sounded the same as if someone asked him if he wanted to go grab some lunch. He looked over to his friends. Jacob had his back turned, knowing what was coming next.

"Just stay with me alright?" he demanded quietly. She nodded, letting her hand fall limp as soon as she realized what he was about to do. His hand moved to the handle of the first knife and gripped it carefully. The knife was right below her collarbone towards the right side. With all of his might, he ripped it out as fast as he could.

"Oh god," she managed out after a yell that would wake the dead. He did the next two immediately after that so that she wouldn't have to feel each painful pull. The more pain someone has at once dulls the effects. He had learned that long ago.

"God Jack stop please, just stop, let me go I can't do it anymore," she begged between her gasping breaths. At that moment, she didn't care if she appeared weak in front of her friends. She couldn't help it. He rested his hand on her body for a moment, his breath coming in ragged gasps as well. She had tears falling down her cheeks, and he brushed them away, leaving behind a faint path of blood.

"No Sam, it's not going to end like this," he said. This time, his emotions got the best of him. His voice cracked and he knew he couldn't lose her. Despite everything that was happening at that moment, he made a decision. He pulled her up as much as possible and bent down and gave her a ravenous, passion filled kiss. He was amazed at what her response was as she kissed him back with more than she had to give. After a few seconds, he pulled apart and rested his forehead on hers. Now supporting her head in his hands, he felt the life draining out of her.

"I gotta do it Sam," he told her quietly. She nodded, knowing that it was going to be one of the worst experiences of her live. Hopefully, that life would continue. He took a second to move back into the position they were earlier in, and glanced over. Both Teal'c and Daniel had a hand on Jacob's shoulders. No father should have to listen to his daughter's agony. Unfortunately, as Jacob knew, their relationship was a little different from everyone else's on Earth. He put his hand on the hilt of the knife that was in her stomach, but hesitated. He didn't know if he had it in him to take her cries any longer. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

"Just do it," she grunted, preparing herself for the incoming anguish. He closed his eyes and pulled, hard. She yelled once again, but only for a second. He felt her head roll back. She either passed out or passed away, but it didn't matter. He had a plan. He glanced over to his friends once more. Jacob was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees, having Daniel guide him through his breathing. Teal'c was standing guard incase someone interrupted them. And he knew Jack's plan.

"Go quickly O'Neill, while there is still time. We will be with you shortly. I saw the sarcophagus while we were on the way," he said urgently. Jack nodded, picked Sam up, and tore down the hallways, not caring if Ba'al himself saw.

(Scene changed… this seems to work sorry guys!)

They were all waiting around the sarcophagus waiting for it to open up. It was horribly silent. The only time anyone said anything is when Teal'c told Jack he had some blood on his face. Thankfully, it just rubbed off. But that was a few minutes ago. He couldn't stand it anymore. Jack had one of his feet on top of the sarcophagus, resting his arms on his bent knee.

"Did you want in on this afterwards?" Jack asked Daniel lightheartedly as he pointed his thumb towards the ancient healing device.

"Funny Jack," was his retort, followed by pushing up his glasses as a nervous habit. As soon as they were finished 'talking' the sarcophagus opened. Everyone ran to the sides to see if it worked. Jacob's stomach was eating itself, and Selmak offered to take over.

The sarcophagus opened fully, and Sam was lying eerily still with her eyes still closed. Daniel leaned in closer to see if she had any life signs. She suddenly snapped her eyes open, which sent Daniel flying over the edge. Teal'c managed to grab him before he spattered onto the ground, again.

Sam felt different. Peaceful again. She could get used to this sarcophagus thing. Which she knew was bad, remembering what Daniel went through. Then she remembered what had happened, and wondered if she were dead. She couldn't see anything yet, just the bright lights. Then she heard the voices calling out to here.

"Sam? Sam honey can you hear me?" It sounded like her dad, but he wasn't dead. She couldn't be alive, she felt herself die. After all of the pain and torture she went through, there was no possible way. But the voices persisted.

"Sam. Can you hear us?" Now Jack? She knew he was alive. He tried to save her. Could she be alive? She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to bring them into focus and maybe finally see something.

"I believe she is coming around."

"Sam?" Her vision started to clear. All around her were her friends looking down at her. Blinking a few more times, everything was clear. And, to be quite honest, having everyone stare at her, scrutinizing her was a bit disconcerting.

"Hi?" she offered. Before she knew it, she was pulled up and crushed in her father's arms. It took her a second, but she hugged back just as hard.

"God Sam I thought we lost you," he said, voice filled with emotion.

"I know, I thought I was dead when I first woke up," she replied, trying to control her voice. Her dad let her go, gave her the fatherly once over, and let go. She wasn't free for long, Daniel pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't scare us like that again Sam," he demanded, holding tight.

"I'll try, but no promises." He let go and she got out of the sarcophagus.

"MajorCarter. Your death would have brought much sorrow to me," Teal'c told her as he embraced her as well.

"Thanks Teal'c," Sam replied, smiling into his shoulder.

"Good to have you back with us Carter," Jack said to her quietly. He was still trying to control his emotional voice. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. And then she remembered.

'Did he kiss me?' she asked herself. She looked into his eyes and saw the evident relief he couldn't hide any longer. And she knew, if they were somewhere else with nothing holding them back, well, there would be nothing holding them back.

"Alright. So what's the situation outside?" Sam remembered how the fleet was coming when they were captured.

"I'm going to make contact with Matters," Jack told everyone.

"Matters, what's the situation?" he asked into his radio. It took a second for him to reply.

"We're with the Tok'ra agent, trying to avoid the Jaffa. They haven't come off of their ships yet, so maybe they're waiting for something. It's really confusing sir. How's Major Carter?" he asked.

"Alive and well, ready to go," he said back with a small smile.

"Good to hear it sir. What's the plan?"

"Where are you?" It took him a second to reply, since he had to ask where they were.

"We're on the second floor by the weaponry, getting ready. Actually, it's the same one we were in together. We got the rest of the teams out of the cell, and we're waiting for your orders sir."

"Alright, we know how to get back there. We'll meet you back there in five. Out."

"Well Jack? What's the plan?" Jacob asked.

"Well meet up with the rest of the teams and do what we came to do. Take out Ba'al. Are you up for this Carter?" he asked, nervous of the answer.

"You couldn't stop me." She had such venom in her voice that it was almost terrifying, but he couldn't blame her. He wanted to kill Ba'al himself.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Let's move out!"   
TBC I was nice this time no cliff hangers! Feedback loved! 


	8. 8

Title: Looking Glass pt 8  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Tok'ra  
Archive: SJD yes  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me!  
AN: Argh my computer did it again! Three pages just lost!!! Oh well. I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to get an update done. School's been crazy, so I had to take a break from my two 10 pg papers due to write this. Thanks everyone for the feedback, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy!  
ANAN: (another AN) Sorry everyone for the mix up, here's a corrected version!

Jack led the team through the hallways, feeling happy but uneasy that they didn't run into any Jaffa on the way. After he suddenly stopped, they all heard the same noise. There was something on the other side of the hallway. Jack slowly made his way to the edge of the wall and edged his gun out before him. Quickly, he spun around to see his noise maker.

"Colonel O'Neill, it's good to see you. And you too, ma'am, "Matters said, his image mirrored from Jack's, looking a Sam, who smiled in return. He turned around to see him team, who were also in the same position, ready to attack on a moment's notice, which always made him proud. Jack nodded, and the guns all came down.

"So, what's been happening?" Jack asked.

"Well, sir, it appears that the fleet left. They all just flew away," Matters said, his hand mimicking the fleets actions as he moved it in the air.

"What? Just left? Why would they do that?" Sam asked, as her eyebrow burrowed in confusion.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked for an explanation.

"It is possible that if Ba'al does not perceive us as a threat, he could send his ships away to further is bidding," Teal'c informed him.

"Rule number two, never underestimate your opponent," Jacob muttered, looking at Sam.

"Jack, we could use this to our advantage. If he thinks Sam's dead and we're leaving, we could surprise him with an attack," Daniel said excited by the potential grounds they just gained.

"Why Daniel! Was that military strategioury coming from you?" Jack asked with mock surprise, his hand flying to cover his heart.

"Strategioury? That's not even a word," Daniel scolded.

"It sure is. Maybe we could switch jobs, you be the military strategiourist and I'll be the linguist," Jack offered, which looked like all seriousness.

"Daniel's right. We could attack Ba'al when he's the least defensible," Sam interjected, trying to put off the oncoming argument.

"It must appear to Ba'al that he needs no or minimal guards," Teal'c offered, agreeing with her.

"All right, here's what we're gonna do."

"What is this?" Ba'al asked himself in his empty control room. He saw the activated Stargate and the Tau'ri running through it. He looked closer, and recognized a few faces as the ones who came through the first time.

(Scene change)

"Well well well O'Neill. I guess I'm surprised, I did not think you would tire as easily, even though your friend is gone," he muttered proudly. Ba'al was nervous after he sent most of his fleet away, but he really didn't think they would be needed.

"How much damage can a few Tau'ri cause?" he asked himself as he sat down in his chair to watch the rest of the soldiers retreat.

(Scene change)

General Hammond was at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the rest of the people to come through. The only two teams that didn't come through were SG 1 and 2. And he needed some answers.

"Captain? What's going on?" he asked the last one through.

"It's all a part of Colonel O'Neill's plan, sir," the captain informed him. Hammond merely nodded, trusting his second in command.

"Debriefing immediately."

(Scene Change)

The plan was working so far. Given only the first few steps had been implemented, but it was still a good sign. Sam opted to stay with SG-2 and try to work the gun. She had been confused when Jack told her it hadn't worked when he tried. So, she used it on the Jaffa they were hunting down.

It wasn't as inhumane as it sounded. There were only a few Jaffa they did find. And those were always given Teal'c spiel and asked them if they wished to join the rebels. A few did, which fit into their plan. They would walk around the levels of the ship with their new allies pretending to force them around, and they would disable the new Jaffa before they were given the same choice. Those who denied it were taken out. Sam tried to use the gun as best as she could. Every time, it would start up and make the familiar noises, but then it would die out, which made everyone a little on edge. No one wanted to be standing behind that gun when it was aimed at Ba'al and not working. They would end up zatting the Jaffa and dragging them off into an empty room when the gun didn't work.

Teal'c and Daniel teamed off as Jack and Jacob did. They would plant C4 in the entrances of the tunnels to the outside, allowing no one to come in or leave. No uninvited guests for this party, Jack had joked. Teal'c and Daniel were taking on the west side, and Jack and Jacob the east side. As soon as all of the C4 was set, they would meet up with SG-2 and Sam and blow it. The only way out of the ship was through the transporter rings.

Jack was bending over the C4 which he had set up on a stone, trying to make it stay put. Jacob was futzing with the timer when he heard the fatal noise.

"Kree!" cried the Jaffa, shooting a completely venerable Jacob straight in the stomach. Jack snapped to action and zatted the Jaffa twice, just to make sure.

"Daniel, Teal'c, come in," he barked into his radio on his vest.

"Jack we're here!" Daniel called from down the hallway.

"What has happened?" Teal'c asked when he saw his friend leaning over Jacob. Jack looked up, and the look in his eyes was enough to make Teal'c very worried.

"It's nothing really. A flesh wound," Jacob offered his counterparts.

"Jacob, it doesn't look good." That was an understatement. He had been shot right in the stomach, and Selmac probably wouldn't be able to heal him. The damage was too much Jacob knew it, and it was taking every fiber in his being to stay calm. The only way they could save him was to get to the sarcophagus, quickly.

"The timer's broken," Jack stated, still down to business. This is what he had been trained for. Jacob held up his hand to see the timer.

"Yeah it is. Someone's going to have to stay here to set it off." The four men just looked around at each other with wide eyes, as the words sank in.

"I'm guessing no one brought straws," Jack muttered. He didn't like this situation. He didn't know what was going to happen.

TBC…. Feedback is always loved! Yes it's a cliffhanger, I'm good at them haha!


	9. 9

Title: Looking glass pt 9  
Spoilers: Tok'ra  
Summary: Who's it going to be?  
Archive: SJD yes  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Character death? I know it's horrible!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me.  
AN: meekly looks up and smiles yeah I really messed up last chapter. lol sorry about that! But thanks to everyone who let me know about it. I mean someone motioned it and right away and I had to smack my forehead and yell do'h!. Kinda one of those, 'oh I knew that.' thingys. But thanks to everyone who reviewed too! I'm kinda scared to post again but we'll see how it goes!

* * *

Sam was becoming more and more frustrated as the minutes passed; the gun still wouldn't work. 'Maybe I'm too upset,' she thought to herself. SG-2 was convinced that they found the last of the Jaffa, so they decided to return to the armory where they had started, to take a small break while they had the chance. Many of the new rebel Jaffa were standing guard in the near by hallways in case they missed any stragglers.

"Daniel, Teal'c, come in!" They all heard Jack bark into the radio. The team snapped their heads up to look at Sam, who was sitting directly across from Matters, their faces asking, 'what was that?' She raised her eyebrows and frowned, shrugging her shoulders, indicating that she didn't know either.

"Maybe they're all done then?" Matters offered. She nodded, hoping that nothing horrible had happened.

"Carter, what's your position?" Jack asked after a few antagonizing moments.

"We're back in the armory waiting for you, sir. We cleared the ship of the Jaffa. A few decided to join Teal'c," she answered, wondering what was happening.

"Good news Carter. We'll be there in a few minutes. Out." Sam leaned back on the Goa'uld box she was sitting on, unable to shake a feeling of dread.

"Have you ever had that feeling that something really bad was about to happen?" Sam asked aloud rhetorically. Matters nodded as he looked down at his hands, trying to stifle the same emotion.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Sam didn't know who he was trying to reassure, her or himself. They had no reason to think something happened, except for the urgency in Jack's voice on the radio.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they all heard footfalls from the far end of the hall. Sam stood, brushed the non-existent dust off of her pants and went to see who was coming, even though she knew well enough who it must be. Jack was first, followed by Teal'c, with Daniel last. Normally, that would've been standard, but someone was missing.

Sam walked past the remaining team to the entrance of the room, obviously confused.

"Colonel, where's my dad?" she asked, not accusative, just curious. Maybe he was doing something else, she thought.

"Sam," Jack started, his uncharacteristically soft tone scared her. It grabbed her attention and her head jerked from a point over his shoulder to his face. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret, with shock reflected in hers.

"No," she said, taking a step back from him. The realization set in when she looked to Daniel who was visibly upset.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, hoping she would one day forgive him for leaving Jacob behind. He knew he would have enough trouble living with it himself.

"No, this isn't happening," she muttered as she turned away from him and ran her hands through her hair. She always did that when she was trying to comprehend something, a gesture that Jack noticed a long time ago.

"Sam we're so sorry," Daniel offered as he joined his grieving friend, knowing what this feeling of loss was like.

"Indeed," was Teal'c's solemn reply.

"What happened?" she managed to choke out.

"He was holding a timer to set off the C4 when he was shot by a Jaffa. The timer was damaged, and he wasn't going to make it. We needed someone to stay there and set it off. Jacob ordered us outta there Sam," Jack told her, using his soft voice, the soft voice he only used when someone was dead or dying.

"He's still alive? You left him down there?" she yelled at them, her eyes flashing wildly. She marched past the three of them towards the hallway.

"Sam, there's nothing you can do," Daniel told her.

"Did you forget about the sarcophagus? There's still time!" she threw back at him.

"Carter, he wanted to do this," Jack told her. Her face was full of disgust and hatred, a face he imagined would bring him nightmares. How was she ever going to forgive him?

She turned on her heel to walk down the hallway. No sooner had she taken a step than an explosion shook everyone to their core. Sam stood statuesquely still in shock, not wanting to believe her dad was really gone. After everything that had happened, he was dead. Gone, finished, no longer existing. It took everyone a second to regain their bearings, then Jack approached her. Gently, so as not to startle her, he put his hand on her arm.

"Carter?" he asked, trying to invoke in her strength and determination that he needed. She slowly turned her head towards him, devoid of all emotion. He knew how it worked. Get through the mission, and then deal with it.

"We should go sir," she told him, wanting to complete the mission for her dad.

"Right. Let's move out!"

* * *

TBC? I know it's short, just wanted to update! 


	10. 10

Title: Looking Glass pt 10  
Spoilers: Grace, Tok'ra  
Summary: How will she cope?  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing  
Archive: SJD yes, SJFic yes, sure sure sure  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me  
AN: Thanks to SG1-Fanfic for the review! I know it's been a while since I updated, but my muse went on vacation without me! And it didn't even send me a postcard… I hope you all enjoy! Feedback loved!

* * *

"It's going to be okay Sammie, you're gonna see him again one day. It was just his time," Jacob whispered in her ear, kneeling down to be head level with his five year old daughter. Sam was holding a box that contained her pet hamster Squeaky who passed on earlier that day.

Passed on, what a euphemism.

Squeaky was Sam's first pet, and the first time she had to deal with loss. Her relationship with her dad was at its best, both oblivious to the hardships the relationship would endure in the not-so-distant future. Jacob was still in his dress blues from earlier that day, only coming home thirty minutes before the incident. Sam felt special whenever she saw him in them; thinking that she was of equal importance because she was his daughter.

Her mom stood behind Jacob with one hand on his shoulder and the other absently running through Sam's hair.

"Are you ready sweetie?" he whispered, ready to lower the box into the make-shift grave they dug in a flower bed of lilies after taking it from her shaking hands. Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes with Jacob's handkerchief her lent her earlier. Taking a dramatic deep breath, she nodded, shakily blowing the breath out.

The sun was just setting, making the sky look as if it were being painted. Pinks meshed with purples, and a few blues were still trying to squeeze in wherever they could fit. A soft breeze rang the chimes her mom had on the porch that was behind them. Sam clung to her mother's hand as Jacob slowly lowered the box into the ground. Allowing the tears to fall freely, Sam mourned her lost friend. After Jacob finished the procession he comforted her once again.

"I know its sad Sammie. But he's happy now, with his mommy and daddy in hamster heaven. Just remember that ok? Just because he's gone doesn't mean we can't remember all the fun we had with him." He had knelt down in front of her for his speech, and leaned in to kiss her forehead when he finished. Turning around, he held her open hand and they walked into the house together as a family.

Now only if she could deal with the loss of her father in the same way, with a protector guarding her, allowing her time to deal and grieve her terrific loss. Instead of quiet talks with her father when her mother died, he dived into his work and left his children to deal with the blow. And instead of going to a therapist after her father died, she is running through hallways with an alien gun, trying to kill anyone or anything that is in her path.

People always told Sam that time heals all wounds, but she always thought those people were full of shit and never had the type of wounds she had. Granted, many people lost someone they loved in a car accident, or even less occasionally in a gun fight. But whose father is honestly blown up in an alien space ship on a different planet so his own daughter can take out one of the worst, belligerent, bloodthirsty psychopaths time has ever known?

And what makes the situation even worse, she thought grimly, is that it isn't the first time that people have been made to deal with situations and decisions, and it definitely won't be the last. Sam shook her head and silently cursed the military, she can't be thinking about such things at the moment. Otherwise, the SGC would have more than one funeral to plan. It was time for the new plan to move to stage two.

* * *

The teams swarmed through the hallways like a practiced SWAT team, everyone checking and rechecking every crook and corner, behind every wall, in every room. Even though SG-2 had already performed the search, they wanted to be careful. Jack was at point, his gun always in front of him, with Sam at his immediate 6. Daniel was right behind her, covering them both because she didn't have her normal P-90, only the new gun they created. Teal'c finished out SG-1, who was followed by SG-2, who was followed by the Jaffa they recruited.

They dropped off the Jaffa one by one as they moved through the hallways. When Teal'c inquired why, Jack only smiled and said, "Bread crumbs". After raising his eyebrow to Daniel, he promised to explain later. Jack wanted to leave them in place in case Ba'al started to get antsy and question what was happening. The Jaffa in their normal places would make him believe he was still in control. They made their way down to the ring platform to send SG-2 back home to start stage three.

"Alright guys, change of plans. Daniel, Teal'c, I want you two outside for a distraction when we need it," Jack informed them as soon as they ringed SG-2 down to the planet.

"Distraction? Gee thanks Jack, I feel so much better about this plan," Daniel retorted dryly, but nonetheless moved into the center of the rings after SG-2 was were on their way. After they were sent down, Sam and Jack were alone for the first time.

"Sam," he started as he took one step closer to her.

"No," she interjected and held her hand out in front of her, letting him know she didn't want to do that conversation right now. He nodded, completely understanding her decision. But, as Jack has come to know, she is full of surprises.

"Jack," she started, "I just wanted to say sorry." He pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"For what? There's no reason to apologize about anything," he said, referring to her behavior when she learned her dad was left behind. It wasn't every day that she disregarded his orders, but he always gave her leeway when she did.

"Not for that," she said as she stepped forward. She put her hand on the side of his face and leaned in for a devastating kiss. Her lips moved with meaning; she knew what she wanted and she was going to take no prisoners. She almost wanted to laugh; it reminded her so much of how she imagined it would be when she was stuck on the Prometheus. Just facing the other direction, which was a good plan for her. After a few seconds, she abruptly pulled back and gulped in air, as did Jack.

"Well," he panted out between breaths, "that's nothing to apologize for either," he finished with his cocky grin overcoming his shocked features.

"I know. Its not that I'm sorry for." The grin was wiped off of his face in an instant. Before he could react, she pulled the ringing device off of his wrist and shoved him into the center. He gaped down at his bereft wrist and then back at her. Her eyes told him once again that she was sorry.

"Sam no!" he yelled out as the rings dropped around to imprison him and send him away from her. The only way anyone could get back into the ship was with the device, and Sam was the only one who had it.

* * *

TBC…. Wahahaha! Feedback loved! 


	11. 11

Title: Looking Glass pt 11  
Summary: Who will win?  
Rating: PG-13 for some language  
Spoilers: Nothing really  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Wow!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think that's the most I got for a chapter. Well, then again, it was a cliffhanger. But what kind of fic writer would I be if I didn't make it a cliffhanger? Ha-ha! Hope you enjoy the rest. And thanks to Lauretta, my beta. Reviews loved!

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c both ran to a defensive position behind a nearby tree, their guns drawn as soon as they heard the rings returning. The rings revealed a very infuriated Jack O'Neill. 

"Damn it!" he swore as soon as he was free from his confinement. Daniel and Teal'c came running over to find out what had happened.

"Jack?" Daniel asked apprehensively.

"She took the ringing device and sent me down. She's up there all alone with a damn weapon and we don't even know if it works." All of the military training he ever had was taking over in the situation. Oh, he was mad. He had never been so pissed at her in the entire eight years of knowing her. Marching past his teammates, he was ready to take on whoever or whatever he needed to get back on that ship.

"Jack, I gave Sam my zat before we got off," Daniel informed him. Jack looked at him squarely in the face for a moment, not letting his military façade fall.

Daniel couldn't believe it; since when would Sam disobey and order and put herself in complete danger? His Sam never acted emotionally, especially when it came to the safety of her teammates and the progression of the mission. Teal'c was equally as dumbfounded. One of the reasons he respected Sam the way he did was because of how she reacted in the field. He knew Jack must have been very upset as well. Jack wanted his own shot to take down Ba'al, and Teal'c understood completely.

"Good." He nodded once before his hand flew to his radio on his vest. "Major Carter, this is Colonel O'Neill. Please respond." Daniel almost winced at the tone of Jack's voice. He just needed to stick with Teal'c, Teal'c wouldn't intentionally hurt him. Jack, on the other hand, well he never knew with Jack. After a few seconds, Sam still didn't respond.

"MajorCarter, it is Teal'c. Are you able to respond?" Teal'c thought maybe he would have a better chance of getting through to MajorCarter.

"Carter here," she finally responded after a half a minute.

"Carter what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack hissed into the vest as he turned 180 degrees and paced. Pacing always helped him think when he knew his emotions could influence his decisions.

"Sorry sir, I have to go to radio silence. You guys should go on with the plan. Carter out." Her voice sounded as detached as if she were lecturing him on some piece of technology. Jack swore under his breath again before turning around and storming past the remaining half of SG-1.

"Where are you going, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Didn't ya hear Carter? We have to continue with the plan! She's in charge of this OP it seems!" The sarcasm dripped off of every syllable as he marched back towards the gate to return to the SGC.

"Well this should be fun," Daniel muttered before going after Jack.

"Indeed," Teal'c added as he brought up the rear.

* * *

"He sounded mad," she thought to herself. "Well you would be too! But he has the right to because he's in command, not you Sam. Way to go." She was still in the ring transportation room, leaning against the wall. She slid down to sit after she talked with Jack and Teal'c. She couldn't believe she just kissed her CO. Forget kissing him! She probably just pushed him over the edge, which was something she always tried her hardest to avoid. 

Even though he never talked about what happened, she knew Jack was tortured. And she only knew what a fraction of that felt like. And she just took away his only chance of payback. Unfortunately, the reason was completely selfish. Ba'al was, indirectly, responsible for her father's death. And he tortured her too, which was something she could never forget. In order for her to use this new gun, she needed complete concentration. If Jack was there, or even anyone else, she would become too emotional to use it, and the entire plan would fail, and her father's death would have been in vein.

She shook the thoughts out of her head; she couldn't afford to have her judgment clouded. This was it, do or die time. And she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to die. Holding the zat gun out, she aimed it at the wall plate for the rings in the ship. Squinting at the device, she decided against it. She was the only one who had a device to work it, and Ba'al wasn't going to have a chance to get to the room. And the rebel Jaffa were already informed that they were going to destroy the wall plate, so they already thought it was fried. Gripping her new gun tightly, she stealthily moved through the hallways to the control room where Baal was. She was ready to fight when the time was right.

* * *

"Colonel, where's the Major?" Hammond asked when the three returned through the gate without their teammate. "And why aren't you with her?" His mind did what it was trained to do; plan for the worst case-scenario. When SG-2 came back through, they informed him about Jacob. Had Sam suffered the same fate? 

"She's on the ship, sir. We need to head out now." The icy tone in his voice told Hammond not to ask about it now. Instead, he just nodded his head.

"You have a go, Colonel."

* * *

Ba'al sat in his chair sideways with his legs hanging over the left side as he propped himself up on the right, idly paying attention to the scene before him. The remaining Tau'ri had just left through their Stargate; he had nothing to worry about. As far as he was concerned, he had just won the war. With Anubis eliminated, he was the only major System Lord left that had any power to take over his empire. 

"Yes," he thought to himself, "sending away the fleet was a good choice. Now, I can start another project." The sound of the Stargate roused him from his ruminations. His head snapped forward and his body quickly followed, looking at the window in front of him. The troops of the Tau'ri poured out in front of him.

"Jaffa! The Tau'ri are here! No prisoners!" he ordered, his voice reverberated throughout the ship.

A moment later a Jaffa responded over the comm, "All of the exits are blocked, my lord. And the Tau'ri also took all of the ringing devices with them; we are stuck on the ship."

"Blow them up!" he bellowed, jumping to his feet. "Blow the exits apart! Go after them!" After a few seconds, he felt the tell-tale rumbling thunder of explosions in his ship and knew his minions would be out to wreak havoc on the approaching army in seconds. But, instead, what he saw was something Baal never thought would happen to him.

"What? Insolence! I will not tolerate it!" The scene before him stabbed a dagger into his heart; his Jaffa had all turned on him to work with those whom he despised the most. The creatures that were no more than ants and that should not be treated any better. They came out of their colony, pouring out and swarming around him, thinking that they could destroy anything they wished. And, much to his pleasure, he could easily stomp on ants. Unfortunately, he was never been forced to before because his Jaffa did it for him. Instead of shooting the Tau'ri ants, they were speaking, and turning around to come back into the ship. They were coming for him.

"They will all pay for this," he mumbled as he activated the force fields to prevent the return of the traitorous Jaffa and Tau'ri alike.

"As will you Ba'al," Sam commented as hit a completely unaware Ba'al in the back of the head with her gun, knocking him to the ground, giving her the element of surprise. Slowly, she raised her gun, level to him.

* * *

TBC? What's she gonna do?!? Feedback loved! 


	12. 12

Title: Looking Glass pt 12  
Spoilers: None really  
Archive: SJD yes SJ Fic yes sure sure sure  
Rating: R just in case  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Wow thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback! Sorry it took so long for another chapter to come out. Thanks to Lauretta for beta-ing me again!! Feedback loved!!

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Jack asked the first rebel Jaffa that approached him.

"Everything is going according to the plan. Major Carter is approaching Ba'al as we speak. Were you not to stay with her?" the Jaffa asked Jack, knowing that was the only part of the plan that was not in order.

"Yeah, well, Major Carter had a different plan." No one missed Jack's clenched teeth and clipped tone.

"The tunnels are open once again?" Teal'c asked to remind everyone of the plan they had to follow. The arguments about who did what to whom could come after they were finished.

"Yes, we can enter now." Jack nodded before he took off, jogging to the entrance. He may be mad at Sam, but he wasn't going to give Ba'al another chance to take her prisoner again.

* * *

Ba'al rubbed the back of his head where Sam hit him with her gun. Looking behind him, he saw one pissed off blond with said gun pointed at him. The gun was familiar, which made him laugh.

Sam drew her eyebrows together in confusion. Ba'al climbed to his knees, and shakily stood up. Sam clutched the gun tighter, not liking the change in his attitude. Ba'al didn't try to advance on her, and she knew he wouldn't for the time being. If he was laughing, that meant he was going to mock her for a little while.

"Something funny Ba'al?" Sam asked coldly.

"I'm experiencing something that there is a Tau'ri word for. De'ja vu I believe it's called." Sensing that she was not going to speak, he continued after a pause.

"There was another time that a blond heroine thought she was going to kill me and shut down the empire I was going to create, the empire of a true god. And this silly blond came close to succeeding. She created a weapon that could penetrate a personal shield and kill the Gou'ld within. I'm surprised you don't remember, Jolinar." He laughed when she paled at his words.

"However, I'm not surprised at her choice of host. You do look most similar to her earlier one. The blond hair, the determined look in your eyes. It must be like looking into a looking glass for the Tok'ra. I enjoyed the time she spent with me, and I will enjoy the time you spend with me as well. The chance to crush another proud Tau'ri spirit will be exhilarating." Involuntarily, she shivered at the sound of his voice. Sam couldn't believe that she had no memories of Jolinar doing this once before. If the gun didn't work for Rosha, who was originally human like Sam, and had the Tok'ra in her, how could Sam operate the weapon? Ba'al started to approach Sam while she was thinking over the plan.

"Don't move," she ordered, activating the gun. The powering up process made Ba'al's eyes go wide, and he almost looked scared.

"Something bothering you Ba'al?" she asked. He masked his shocked expression as soon as she spoke.

"The gun will not work. Do not waste your time with me. If you come with me willingly, it will be much easier for you," he offered. Sam thought it almost sounded like he was trying to bargain with her.

"Well you don't mind if we test it out then, do you?" The third voice startled both of them, but Sam did not waver from her target. She knew without a doubt who it was. Jack sauntered into the room, as if he was joining a friend for lunch, not barging in on a standoff. As if he didn't know someone was going to die.

"You! You turned my Jaffa against me!" Ba'al hollered, raising his hand to point at Jack.

"No, you did that yourself. I mean, crappy hours, bad pay, and what are the benefits? It was only a matter of time before they joined a union. And Norma Rae here, she's the ring leader. She's got the 'shooting gun' attitude of the bunch." Jack took another step closer, but was still to the left of Sam, much further behind her.

"You will not leave with you life this time! I've already played with both of you, you both will perish for good this time!" Ba'al boasted. Using his hand device, he flung Sam into the wall behind her, knocking the wind out of her. Without missing a beat, Jack whipped out his pistol and fired off half of the clip at Ba'al in vain. The personal shield went up as soon as the situation started.

"Shit," he swore under his breath. He fired off the rest of the clip, knowing they wouldn't have an effect. Sometimes he just hoped that, maybe if he popped a hole in the shield, it would burst like a balloon. Sam had laughed at him when he told her his theory.

He was backed into a corner; there was no way out. Jack felt his death approaching like a cold hand snaking up his back and resting on his neck, making him shiver.

"The time has come. It was fun while it lasted," Ba'al said. Maybe Jack's sarcasm did rub off on people. Slowly, Ba'al raised his hand to Jack's head, preparing to use his hand device on him. That's when they heard it.

"NO!" Sam yelled from across the room, gun in her hands. Without hesitation, she shot at Ba'al. The energy that flew from the gun was yellow, different from the blue of the zat. Hurtling itself towards Ba'al, the noise sounded more like a speeding race car rather than an alien weapon. Within a second, the personal shield dissipated, leaving him completely vulnerable. Ba'al had the grace to look surprised for a second before Sam shot again.

He let out the most painful roar either of them had ever heard. Gasping, he fell to his knees in front of Jack. Jack, who never turned down a presented opportunity, punched Ba'al in the face as hard as he could manage, and smiled as he fell to the ground and landed on his back. Sam would've winced if it was someone else. But she knew they both wanted to do worse than that to the Goa'uld. Shaking, Ba'al raised his hands above his chest and pressed a button on his hand device. Immediately, a panel near the controls lifted and started beeping. Wanting to be careful around Ba'al, they both walked over slowly. They both knew what the beeping was.

"It's a bomb."

"Yep," Jack answered.

"That's not good."

"Nope." They both took another second to decipher the technology.

"Can you do anything? This is more your boat than mine," Jack asked.

"If we can make it out of here fast enough, it doesn't matter. We don't need the ship."

"True, but you need the Stargate." They whipped around simultaneously to see Ba'al looking at them from the ground.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"The bomb is connected to one on each chevron on the Stargate." He smiled at them, knowing he was still going to win.

"How do we stop it?"

"I won't tell you," he said to Jack, "but I'll tell you," he informed them, looking pointedly at Sam.

"Tell me now or you die. How does that sound!?" Jack yelled as he pulled out the other Beretta he had on him.

"Then I'll be dead anyway. I only wish to say good bye to Jolinar, and thank her for the time we spent together," Ba'al drawled out, smiling at the couple who were disconsolate with the entire situation.

"Sir, I'll fix it and be down," Sam said to him quietly.

"Like hell Carter!"

"Well what else are we going to do? I can fix this, you can't. You can still make it."

"No Sam. Not gonna happen." She felt it when he used her first name. He was getting emotional, and that was really bad for the situation they were in and they both knew it.

"Jack, I have to. No one else can," she whispered back. Turning to him, she reached for his hand and loosely held it.

"I already killed one Carter today, I'll be damned if I kill two," he whispered, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Later. I'm going to shut this down, and we can discuss everything after that. I can't do that if you're here. Ba'al won't tell me. You have to make the right choice for everyone." He snapped his head from the floor to her face. She hit the right nerve with him. He was leading this operation, and he wanted as many people to survive this as possible.

"And you make sure you do just that." She nodded at him as he walked away. Passing Ba'al, who was laughing at him, Jack kicked him in the ribs.

"Carter?" he said as soon as he made it to the entrance of the room. He was facing away from her, but he looked over his shoulder. She raised her head, silently answering. "Make it quick. There's a hockey game on tonight I don't wanna miss." She smiled at him as he left.

"Now we're all alone, once again Jolinar. Don't you remember our times alone?" Ba'al teased.

"Listen, I'm not Jolinar. She's dead. Now tell me how to stop this or I'll kill you in the most painful ways possible, over and over." Her voice was so low she was almost shocked. She could almost feel her eyes darken.

"How will you manage that?"

"I'm smart Ba'al, don't you worry about me. You really don't want to mess with me, and you've already gone too far. Tell me now," she demanded.

"You're right, you're right! But don't you want to know how we came to know each other?" He was trying to buy time, and she saw right through it.

"I couldn't give two craps. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I was actually much younger, before I had the god within me. I was another lord's slave, and she wanted to stop my master. She used me! Made me think she loved me to get inside of the ship. I saw the master fall with that weapon. I never thought I would see it again when I found her years later. I guess my Ashrack did finish her off, once and for all." If it wasn't Ba'al she was listening to, she would have felt bad for him. Which was a little scary, because it was the second time she found that happening. Maybe Jolinar was responsible for making Ba'al as bad as he was.

"Wait, the Ashrack was sent by Cronus." Ba'al smirked at her.

"And who do you think told him to send it?" He laughed at her again, enjoying the moment the realization dawned on her face.

"You knew about us the entire time," she muttered.

"Yes. I was waiting for the opportune moment. After meeting your colonel, I knew it was the right time."

"Rule number three, let your enemies come to you." Sam stood in disbelief. He was planning this all along.

"How does it feel? To be used? Do you know now?"

"For the last time, I'm not Jolinar. I'm Samantha Carter!"

'Yeah,' she thought to herself, 'I'm Carter. I figure this stuff out all of the time.'

"I don't need you." Picking up the gun from where she rested it on the ground, she shot him one more time, and didn't feel one bit of sympathy. With a new determination, she walked over to the panel and checked over the bomb. After switching a few crystals around, she was positive that the bombs were no longer attached to the Stargate. Unfortunately, she had to re-route the bombs to another target, so she picked the exits once again. And they went off much quicker than she thought. Two seconds after she switched them quicker.

"I knew I didn't shoot the wall panel for a reason," she said as she ran out of the room. She only had about eleven seconds to get out of the ship before the majority of it blew up. Pulling out the zat Daniel gave her, she shot Ba'al one more time, just for good measure. If he didn't die from all of that, the explosion would do it for sure.

'Let's just hope I make it in time,' she thought, running down the halls faster than she ever remembered running before.

* * *

TBC… haha cliff hanger!! Feedback loved! 


	13. 13

Title: Looking Glass pt 13  
Rating: PG-13 for mature ideas  
Spoilers: none really  
Archive: SJD yes SJ fic yes, just ask!  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!  
AN: Sorry that it's been a while, but with school starting up again and all I was a little preoccupied. Hope you all enjoy! 

Jennifer Carter: Hope this cures your nightmares!

LCTC: Oh I would've done worse to Ba'al, but this is Sam we're talking about.

Melissa: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

SG1 Fanfic: Thanks! I love kick butt Sam too!

Lauretta: Thank you for beta-ing and making my stories better! I feel I can write Jack pretty well because, unfortunately at times, we share the same sarcasm.

* * *

When the transportation rings were activated, SG-2, the remainder of SG-1, and the rebel Jaffa positioned themselves around the perimeter to take down any unwanted passengers, namely Ba'al. Daniel released a puff of air when he caught sight of his friend.

"Whoa guys," Jack said and held his hands up. They had formed a perfect circle around the ring platform, not wanting to take any chances and let Ba'al get away. After they saw the Colonel, they all lowered their weapons.

"O'Neill, did you not find Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh yeah I found her alright. She's still up there," he replied with a nod upwards. His tone was hard and brittle.

"Jack! How could you just leave her up there ...?" Daniel started only to be cut off by the thunder of explosions filling the sky from the vicinity of the ship.

"Get out of the way!" Jack yelled as everyone fled to a safer distance. Looking back to where they were seconds earlier, they saw that the tunnels were closed off again. Jack scrunched his face and rubbed his forehead, something he tended to do when he was aggravated and confused at the same time. Less than ten seconds later the rings were activated again.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called out, reading his mind. If things were blowing up, there was a chance Ba'al was the one coming down in the rings. Jack sprinted as fast as he could to get to the rings. He didn't want to think of what he would do if Ba'al appeared. That meant Sam was dead, and that was something he could not deal with at the moment. He barely noticed the people around him when the rings lifted to reveal the traveler.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, obviously thrilled to see his lost comrade once again.

"Hey, guys!' Sam called, mimicking Jack by putting her hands in front of her.

"Carter, is everything good to go?" Jack asked his concern banished and the shroud of command falling easily into place.

Everything good to go? He could have said so much more. Is the gate ready? Is Ba'al dead? What about your dad, do you blame me for that? Can we get through this rough spot like we usually do?

"Yes sir," she responded a little out of breath. Jack figured that she must have run flat out to get to the rings in time. He wondered what question of his 'yes' was the answer to.

"Good, let's move out. Everyone back to the 'gate." He would find out, but not right now.

* * *

Sam was sitting in her lab, trying to absorb everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Her father was dead, the largest system lord was now dead, and they had a weapon to defeat the rest of the Goa'ulds. But her little talk with Ba'al was resting heavily on her mind. She was the reason that they had been sought out; so the egomaniacal System Lord could take revenge on a woman who was long dead. Everything the Colonel had gone through, all of the pain and suffering she had endured was because of Jolinar. How much more misery could that creature bring into her life?

"Sam, hi, how are you doing?" Daniel asked from his position in her doorway. He had a worried look on his face, not that she could blame him. She probably looked completely distracted right now. After staring at a blank wall for who knows how long, it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to see Daniel properly.

"Ah. As well as can be expected, I guess." He slowly nodded, understanding a little of what she must've gone through.

"Sam, why don't you just head home for the day? The General's giving us until the morning for the de-briefing." He cocked his head to one side, giving her a harder look. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I will head home. I could use a few hours of sleep." She nodded her head as if she were agreeing with herself on the novel idea. She stood up and wiped her hands on her thighs.  
"Alright, you know you can call me if you need anything," he told her. She noticed the worried tone, appreciating the sentiment, but needing solitude.

"Yeah, thanks Daniel," she said and rested her hand on his arm as she past him out of her lab.

* * *

Jack made is way through his dark hallway, trying not to knock too many things over at once. He swore vehemently when he smacked his leg into the small table in the entry way, nearly knocking all of its contents over at once. He had an inkling of who was at his door this late at night.

"Carter," he greeted her when he opened the door.

"Sir, can I..." she started, and just pointed into his house, not sure how to invite herself in.

"Huh? Sure, yeah. Come in." He moved over to let her in. He checked the digital clock across the room. 3:24 AM. He mentally groaned at the early hour. She followed him into his living room where he sat on the sofa. She sat on the loveseat perpendicular to it.

"So, Carter, what brings you here this early in the morning?" he asked, not able to keep all of the annoyance out of his voice.

"I had to talk to you," she blurted out.

"Well, yeah that's evident," he chided, trying to lighten the mood.

"Right, well, after you left Ba'al and I alone, he told me something interesting." She didn't miss the grimace that crossed his face when she mentioned they had been left alone. "He informed me that he knew Jolinar." Jack was leaning on his knees, and cradling his chin in his left hand. His eyebrows rose, letting her know he didn't see the relevance.

"You came here at 3:30 in the morning to tell me that?" he pointedly asked her.

"Well, yeah," she said, not understanding what he was missing. After a few seconds of horribly awkward silence, she decided to continue.

"Before Ba'al was a Goa'uld, he was seduced by Jolinar while she was in Rosha so she could kill his leader. Ba'al never got over it, and wanted revenge on her. Ba'al knew about us the entire time. He's the one who had Cronus send the Ashrack to kill Jolinar. Word got around about how it had happened, somehow, and Ba'al knew about us. He knew about us four years before he acted on anything." Jack hadn't moved, nor had he changed expression.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he offered, still not grasping what she was getting at.

"Sir, basically, the whole situation, everything we've suffered at the hands of Ba'al is my ..."

"Don't! Don't say it Sam!" he yelled before she could say the words, before she could lay the blame at her own feet. Now he had her undivided attention. Her eyes went wide, shocked by his metamorphosis from passive listener to aggressive participant. He growled into his hands, not wanting to have this conversation, especially this early in the morning.

"Sam, our meeting with Ba'al was unavoidable. It would've happened sooner or later. And we both got some bad hands dealt to us because of it." He finally noticed how horrible she looked. He knew the bruises and the knife wounds were all healed she probably didn't even have a scar. But her face showed how defeated she was at the moment. Her eyes showed how worried she was about the entire situation, and he could tell she had no idea what to do at that moment. She was only following her instincts.

"Janet let you out already?" he asked quietly, showing his concern.

"No, I escaped," she said sarcastically.

"Leave the smart comments to me, they don't suit you," he scolded her.

"Sure. Janet had no reason to keep me. I told her I just wanted to go home."

"And this is your idea of going home." It was a statement more than a question. It took her a minute before she answered.

"I just didn't want to stay on base, and I really don't feel like going home." She was looking down on what had to be a very interesting spot on his carpet and trying to avoid his eyes.

"So you came here?" His question came out a little more harshly than he had intended, but he couldn't help it. He had a very hard day too, and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Sorry sir, you're right. I just felt that you should know about Ba'al before hearing it in the briefing tomorrow." With one comment, Sam was no longer present, Carter was, and she stood up, ready to leave and not look back.

"Sam, sit down." Jack was annoyed, but she knew it wasn't entirely with her. Hesitantly, she sat down.

"I'm sitting," she said. "Yesterday was hard. It was horrific. If I could go back, I'd erase it. But I can't, so we have to deal with what happened." She nodded with him, and he could finally see the stress being lifted off of her shoulders. "But not right now. Come on, you can have the guest room." It was obviously an order not an offer, so she silently followed his silhouette down the dark hallway.

She leaned against the doorframe while he took sweats, for her to sleep in, from his dresser. He plopped them down on the bed and walked over to her, his intense gaze never wavering.

Without a word spoken, he stood in front of her. Her gaze was level with his chest; she still couldn't meet his eyes. He took her right hand and gently brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned into the touch and held his hand with her own. With his left hand, he softly stroked the other side of her face and gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his own.  
What he saw would've broken a lesser man's heart. All of the pain and despair shone in the moonlight, emphasizing her underlying feelings. Everything she went through was finally catching up with her, and she was going to have a hard time dealing with it. Jack knew that better than anyone, especially when it came to Ba'al.

Unable to stand Jack's intense scrutiny any longer, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the tears away. Without thinking, Jack leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, trying to let her know that he knew what she was feeling and that he could help. Sam took the final step closing the distance between them and embraced him fully, feeling completed when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. He couldn't believe how dichotic the events of a day could be. Earlier, he held a dying Sam Carter, willing her to keep breathing, urging her to hang on to the thread of life. Now, he was holding a very much alive, albeit grieving, Sam Carter, willing her to start living again. It wasn't going to be easy, but he would be there for her every step of the way.

* * *

TBC? Reviews Loved! Craved even! 


	14. 14

Title: Looking Glass Pt 14

Rating: Teen

Spoilers:Abyss, Through Season 6

Archive: SJD yes SJ Fic yes, anywhere else ask please

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me!

AN: Ummm….. lol it's been a long time since I started this up again. But hey, we all know how the end of a semester can be at times. I have to admit I read my own story for the first time today and it is as good as it is because of CMO Lauretta, my amazing beta. Well, it's a ton better since she started. Thank you for everything! This chapter is for everyone who kept reviewing. I hope you all like it!

AN Part 2: Ok so I just scrapped the entire story and started over lol. I didn't like where it was going, but I think I have a better grasp now.

* * *

Jack was led into an unfamiliar room by two Jaffa. As he was steered toward a strange platform, he wondered what it was for, but found himself stuck to the far wall before he could formulate any theories. The Jaffa left and an unfamiliar Goa'uld walked into the room.

"Who are you?" came the perpetually deep voice that no human could manage.

"You first," he quipped back. The dark stranger picked up a large knife and sat on a platform that held plenty of other pointy objects that Jack somehow knew he would experience soon.

"You claim not to know me?"

"Well… take no offence there, Skippy. I'm sure you're a real hot, important Goa'uld, I've just always been kind of out of the loop with the snake thing."

"I am Ba'al", he said haughtily, finally introducing himself.

"That's it? Just "Ball"… as in Bocce?" If only he had stopped there…

A loud bang woke Jack from his restive sleep. It was nights like these that sparked an inner debate whether re-visiting nightmares was even considered sleep. Jack certainly didn't feel rested, quite the contrary.

While ruminating on those thoughts, Jack heard another bang, and hoped that somehow Harry hadn't manifested himself out of another tortured sleep experience and shown up at his house.

Then he remembered everything that had happened and that Sam was probably the one making all of the noise. Reluctantly, he threw off his covers and stumbled into the darkness from his warm bed. He passed her door and, realizing she wasn't there, continued down the hallway.

Jack proceeded out onto his deck and found Sam leaning on the wooden railing, staring into the gloom of the yard. She didn't say anything to him as he approached, not that he really expected her to. He watched her take a drink out of a bottle, a very long drink.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked quietly as he approached.

"Not from your house if that's what you're thinking. I brought it with me," she said with a smirk, and handed over the bottle.

"Guinness, ah, a good year indeed," he said as he took a swig. "So, you only brought one beer with you?"

"Yeah. Didn't think ahead I guess."

"You Carter? But you always think ahead." He knew the conversation was hollow, but he really, really didn't feel like talking with her about yesterday at this moment. After taking another drink, he handed the bottle back to her.

"You kissed me," she declared before she took a drink. Jack's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets.

"No I didn't!" he cried in defense as his voice jumped three octaves.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

Realizing that she was falling into the same trap Daniel always fell into, she decided to change her approach. She now understood why Daniel butted heads so often with Jack, it was so easy.

"Well, not just now. On the ship. Before you took me to the sarcophagus," she amended. Sam smiled to herself. She loved seeing his 'deer caught in headlights' look.

"Oh. Well. That. Yes, yes I did that," he stated in is normal tone when he realized he had been proven wrong. "Well, you kissed me too." And now it was his turn to smile.

"Oh yeah," she drawled. Since neither had an explanation that they were willing to share, they both dropped the subject. Jack disappeared for a moment, and Sam thought he was going back to bed, but he returned with another beer for them both.

"Did you want to go back to the base?" he asked softly. She still had that haunted look in her eyes, and an aura of fatigue that only days of sleep could banish. She shook her head no.

"Like you would want to go back there willingly," she joked. Indulging in a smirk, he lifted the bottle again.

"Are you sure though?" he questioned again.

"That's the last place I want to be. It just makes me….remember."

"Remember what?"

"Yesterday," she stated as if yesterday was just another day of science experiments and recruit lectures.

"Oh." And that's when it started, the one thing Jack hated the most: uncomfortable silence. Even more he hated having to be the one to break the silence. Alas, this time it was his turn.

"You know you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later," he said perhaps too loudly. Sam was so far gone into her own thoughts his voice startled her, making her gasp and drop the remainder of her bottle onto the deck, splashing her borrowed clothes and scattering broken glass onto her legs and feet.

"Shit Carter! I'm sorry! Don't move," he ordered while he ran into the kitchen to grab a towel. When he returned she was carefully trying to pick up some of the larger pieces of glass.

"I said don't move, Carter," he scolded.

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped back.

"I know that, I just don't want to hurt you anymore!" he yelled. She slowly looked up from waist level, her blue eyes wide with shock matching his own stunned expression.

"What?" she managed to mutter.

"Wow, um, Freudian slip?" he offered. She refused to let him off of the hook this time.

"What did you say?"

"You were there," he replied defensively. He bent over to finish picking up the glass shards and noticed one nasty gash on the top of Sam's foot.

"Let's go inside, you should get this washed." Too tired and shocked to argue, she mutely nodded and followed him inside. "Oh, and careful not to bleed on any of my stuff," he joked.

* * *

If she had possessed the energy or will, Sam would've been humiliated. Or mortified. Maybe both, she hadn't decided yet. There she was, sitting on _his_ counter, allowing him to wash her legs off where the glass cut open her skin.

But she was too tired to care. She felt so small, so vulnerable at the moment. She could almost remember a time or two when her own father had done this for her after she had skinned her knees from running too fast or falling out of a tree, or whatever other mischief she managed to get into that week.

'Dad,' she thought, the pang of loss flitting through her consciousness, but not taking hold quite yet. She looked down at Jack and could see her dad doing the same thing with the same love and devotion. For Christ's sake she could even _smell_ her dad.

While attempting to take a deep, calming breath, she realized that shudder she was trying to repress wasn't going to be stopped by her iron will this time. It burst forth in a gust.

Jack's eyes flew to her face and saw the shame that was etched into her soul. 'Oh God she hates me,' he thought as he placed a light hand on her thigh. At the same time another shattered breath came out.

"Sam," he said quietly, trying to bring her out of it. "Carter," he tried again, hoping the military reminder would help. He couldn't bring himself to call her Major in his own kitchen the same day he killed her father.

Their eyes caught for a second before she covered hers with her hands. She was trying so hard to keep her emotions in check, but she couldn't stop the flood now that the dam was broken. Who would have thought a memory of her dad cleaning up a scraped knee would blow her apart? Not the memorial service or breaking the sad news to her brother, but a simple childhood memory. As Jack moved his hand to her elbow, she flinched away from him, but he wouldn't let her go this time.

"Don't hide from me," he said softly. This was the final straw, before he knew it, Jack had a sobbing, shuddering Sam in his arms.

He stood between her thighs and he held her. He held her as tightly as she held him. Jacob may not have been his dad, but he was the closest thing to one that Jack had experienced in a long time. Jacob had also been a friend. Jack needed to grieve just like Sam.

Sam became still and quiet, he realized that she had fallen asleep in his safe embrace. Without a thought he lifted her up and headed to his bedroom. After placing her on the right side of the bed, he crossed over to the left and crawled in. As soon as he pulled the covers up, she was snuggling into his chest.

'Well imagine that, she likes to cuddle in her sleep,' he mused to himself as he moved his arms to enfold her.

* * *

TBC… hahahaha 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Looking Glass Pt 15

Spoliers: Abyss

Archive: Just ask! SJD, SJ17, anything else ask! No problem.

Rating: PG

Summary: The last chapter! How it ends.

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue m!

AN: Ok, so it took me over a year I think to come back to this lol. School has been crazzzzzzzzy. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviews. They are soo appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sam was in her lab after her father's memorial service. Surprisingly, it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. There were speeches, plenty of speeches, and plenty of people watching her. Waiting for her non-existent tears to fall, waiting for her to faint with her overwhelming loss. But those people were let down because Sam kept her walls up. Something she's perfected after years of sadness and anger.

The speeches were one in the same, and thankfully passed quickly. When Taps started to play, all she could think about was the façade in the casket. Her father's body was still back on the wretched planet, and carefully weighted sand bags were in the wooden box to fake her father's weight.

Mark came and held her hand throughout the entire service. They held on to each other with the sinking realization that they were orphans. He joked out loud that she should cut and curl her hair and dye it red. After the service and pumping dozens of people's hands that were somehow 'important' to her father, while she knew all along that they were there for the status, she finally escaped back to the mountain to hide in her lab.

* * *

"Having fun?" The voice startled her. 

She was sitting on her stool at her desk as she pretended to work on the latest MALP reading from the planet SG-3 just returned from. She never even heard him come to the door. Which, she realized, was probably his intention. After working with him for what seemed like thirty years, she knew the way he liked to maneuver.

"Oh, you know me. Working all the time," she tried. They both winced at the lame joke. She continued to look at her blank laptop.

"You got out of that memorial service pretty fast, Speed Racer."

"Would you want to be there longer?" He could see her body tense up with his joke. He waved his hands in front of him as it to call her attack off.

"Not insinuating anything. I'm trying to make small talk here," he told her.

"You? Making small talk?" He finally heard a bit of a smile.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Start a new hobby. Or whatever."

She still wasn't looking at him. Her body was so tight that he thought a corkscrew might pop out from her head. The dark circles under her eyes that he saw at the service were probably worse now that the make up was wearing off.

"I would ask you if there's anything I can do, but I think you would only threaten my life at this point."

She finally turned to him. For a second he thought she would cry, but she cracked a smile instead.

"Thanks."

"What for? If it wasn't for me," he started.

"If it wasn't for you, we would all probably be dead by now."

'Oh crap, here we go' he thought as the saw the familiar determination in her eyes. Usually he liked, dare he say loved, that determination. But only when it wasn't against him!

"I know you feel guilty for what happened. And I'm not going to lie. I was mad at you. I probably even hated you. Why did my dad have to be the one to sacrifice himself when there were plenty of other people on the ship?"

Jack's confidant lean against the doorframe turned into a guilty hunched back and crossed arms. He couldn't even look at her eyes anymore. He always thought the blueness of her eyes was like Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, they caught and kidnapped whoever she settled her attention on until she knew what she wanted, or they knew what she meant.

"I was grieving. He was my dad! I loved him! But I love him more for what he did. He was already fatally wounded. If you or Teal'c would've taken his place, I would have been mad at you."

"Impossible to please," he muttered under his breath.

And he noticed a small laugh come from the grieving woman. In that single moment, they ignored every rule, every regulation they tried to live their life by. They weren't Colonel or Major, they were only Sam and Jack. Jack carefully walked around piles of her million dollar tools and stood in front of her, their toes greeting each other. Looking up, her blue lasso's of truth met his yummy chocolate brown candies. He reached for her hand and, for once in her life, she didn't think. Didn't think of the consequences, think of what she was taught or told, she finally went on emotion. Accepting the offered hand, he pulled her up and engulfed her in a hug that stole her breath.

"So, I have an idea" he stated after a minute.

"You? You have an idea?" she joked incredulously.

"Hey! It happens from time to time. Just listen won't ya?" Instead of arguing, she just held on tighter. Her head was resting on her shoulder and his chin was resting on her head. She decided that his shoulder was made for her to rest on.

"So, I still have this cabin in Minnesota. It's great. The fish are thiiiis big."

He was still too busy holding on to her to make his usual claim with his hands, but she got his point. Every time he asked her, she had to turn him down. If she didn't, she would be more than a little tempted to break more than one regulation. And Sam really didn't care to spend anytime in prison.

"Ok," she breathed out before she had a chance to change her mind or allow the adrenaline to slow down from her decision..

"Ok?" he asked again, almost as if he needed to hear her say it again.

"Yeah, ok."

He heard the surprise in her voice at her own answer. She always turned him down. Pulling away slowly, Sam started to feel the comfortable force field of awkwardness grow between them.

"What?" she finally demanded.

"Nothing… I just don't think I'm the only one turning over a new leaf."

"Oh whatever," she joked.

"So! When can I pick you up?" Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together like the mischievous little boy he was at times.

"You're picking me up?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha."

"Um, all I really have to do is pack. I have leave for a while."

"Oh! And before I forget. Bring an extra blanket."

"Blanket? What for?"

"You are such a blanket hog. I was cold all night."

With a wink he was off, and she was blushing.

"Alright Sam, what in the heck are you getting yourself into?"

The End

* * *

Reviews appreciated! 


End file.
